True Crime: Streets of LA The Novel
by Sorceress Cassandra180
Summary: Hell has been unleashed on the City of Angels by the merciless Russian Mob, and the Chinese Triad. Now the cop LA's Finest rejected, is the only man who can clean up LA...Finished!
1. PROLOGUE: THE UNSOLVED CASE

**TRUE CRIME**

**STREETS OF LA**

**A NOVEL**

**_By Sorceress Cassandra 180_**

* * *

_"Gimme a gun, Gimme a knife_

_It's True Crimes, Better run for your life_

_Hide ya kids, hold yo wife_

_It's True Crime's, Better tuck ya ice_

_Clutch yo purse, Stash yo cash_

_It's True Crimes, I'm about to blast_

_Call the cops, Lock the doors_

_It's True Crimes..._

_And I'm Taking yours!"_

_-Bishop Lamount's **TRUE CRIMES**_

* * *

**PROLOGUE:**

**THE UNSOLVED CASE**

They've call it the "City of Angels." Funny, in my thirty years here I haven't seen a single one.

My old Friend Henry Wilson said that, "People here dared to dream." He liked that about LA.

I'd always said, "Bull! Dreamin' will get you killed!"

Maybe I was right. Even today nobody knows what happen to Henry all those years ago. But whatever it was, he didn't deserve it.

Well, I ain't walking the beat no more it's all new kids now, kids protecting the fools from the wise guys, the crooks from the psychopaths.

Henry's oldest boy, Nick, (of _all_ people) is one of those kids.

Now I hear he's a hell of a cop. But will he live to see the sunset? I don't know.

There are times that I just want to tell him, "Kid give it up! Go be a _lawyer_ or a _doctor_ or **_something!_**"

But it's really not my place. Besides, it would be a disservice to his old man, you see, there are still a lot of unanswered questions. And I know that someday, someone will get to the truth.

What happened to Henry was a true crime.

And if one man deserves to find out the truth, it's his son, Nicholas Kang Wilson.

This is his Story.

-**_GEORGE_**


	2. CHAPTER 1:THE EOD AGENT

**1**

**EOD AGENT**

My name is Nick Kang. I guess I should tell you more about myself since, you probably don't know me. Don't worry if you don't, you're not on my shit list and even if you were you _**really**_ don't wanna know me then.

I'm half-Chinese with dark hair and dark eyes, and, I guess, tan skin. Usually, I'll be hitting the streets in dark cargo pants, dark shoes, a green shirt, and a black jacket that I had tricked out for good reasons (ya know, extra pockets for guns and ammo, a bulletproof vest also sewn inside, things like that). I hope that gives you a good enough picture of myself. Oh yeah, I'm also a cop in the homicide devision (George probably told you that though) well, actually, I'm an _ex-_cop. Yeah, I got suspended. Why?

Well, some people say I'm bang-bang crazy, that I'm a psychopath, that I can't stand without shootin' or blowin' shit up at least once in a case. They're probably right. But it's _their_ problem not mine, my arrest record was the highest in LA. Until the police force said that I was too violent (I didn't _start_ fights, I **finished** 'em) and caused too much property damage (If you were the owner of that black Honda on my last case I swear I'm so sorry, but at least you got that compact you always wanted).

But anyway, this story isn't about my past, but my first EOD case. One that went personal.

Since, as George said, this _is_ my story.

It all started when I got a call from one of the best detectives in all of LA, Wanda Parks. It was a job offering for a new police department that she had become the chief of.

I told her I'd think about it.

I guess I _was_ thinking about it when I found myself the next day walking into the LAPD firing range.

On my way to the gunlock and desk I passed Johnson. A fellow cop who I've delt with more than once. One of those guys whose a real dick, if you know what I mean.

"Ah," He said smugly as I passed him. "The prodigal son returns, eh?"

I turned to Johnson and sized him up and down like I was judging if I could take him. I noticed he had a gun now. _Great_.

_This is what happens_, I thought as I saw the gun, _you leave for a few months and they give morons firearms_.

"Hey, Johnson," I said easily, not caring if what I said got me into trouble. "Since when does LAPD issue weapons to meter maids?"

That got him.

Johnson's face turned a nice color of pink like it usually did when he was angry. An interesting clash with sandy-blonde hair. I could see his blue eye burn behind his shades.

"Always quick to pick a fight, huh, Kang?" Johnson snapped, angrily.

_When it come to you, you bet your ass,_ I couldn't help but think.

I went to say a witty comeback when a familiar voice called. "Hey Johnson!"

I turned to see George. On of the older cops who had become an uncle to me (he was old enough to be my uncle anyway). His light brown eyes shown with anger. His hair was a slivery-white and balding along, something that was instantly noticable with his LAPD uniform on him.

"How about that time a stray bit you in the wiener, huh?"

I looked to Johnson, eyebrow cocked trying not to smile at that. I almost laughed at the pissed off look on Johnson's face.

"Shut up _your mouth_ you old **loser**!" He said before he stalked off.

"_Up_-_yours_ pal!" George was calling to him as I went to the desk, shaking my head.

George looked at me from behind his glasses. One of those grins on his face.

"I gotta tell you Nick," he said with a smile. "It's great having you back."

"_Whoa,_ George!" I said, knowing he was talking about the job (he called shortly after I got it). "You're jumping the gun. I haven't agreed to **anything** just yet."

"You should," George insisted, with that smile still on his face, turning to the lockers behind him. "It would of made your old man proud."

_Would it?_ I wondered. I suddenly felt that normal tug when I thought about my dad. But I did as I usually did for the past few years, shoved it aside. Trying not to notice I had been doing that more and more ever since my suspencion.

George went to the back of the to the locker that I still had reserved here and pulled out two I.M.I. 50 Desert Eagles. My specialty.

"If you were my boy and you didn't take this opportunity," George said as he came back to the desk. "I'd beat the living crap outta ya until you said 'Sure I'll take the opportunity.' Otherwise, cry like a one legged man in an ass-kicking contest."

"Easy there, old timer," I said, with a chuckle, taking the guns. "I just came here to brush up. It's been awhile."

George grinned.

"Aim for the paper," George advised. "Oh, and kid, why don't you try firing _one piece_ at a time. It saves an arm for the _señoritas_, ya know what I mean."

I shook my head.

"Naw," I said, gently hitting the handles together. "Double the pleasure, double the fun. If you got enough ammo that is."

I turned the firing range behind me, cocked my guns.

George laughed.

"That's what _Viagria_'s for sonny boy," he said.

I shook my head. Well, that's George for you. What else can I say?

As I stepped up, suddenly a black target appeared. I shot it once, twice, three times. Feeling that adrenaline rush that I always had when the guns were in my hands.

Four more black targets appeared in the range. I fired two targets at a time until those where nothing but splintered wood before I started on the other two. Suddenly a red target appeared. A civilian target. Suddenly a black target appeared behind it. It focused enough to hit only the black target behind the civilian target.

_Yes!_

I got it. Suddenly two more black targets appeared, moving towards me.

_Ah great! Moving targets!_

I shot both of them like before. When another black target appeared, in the farthest part of the range. I focused, and made a shot. It hit the target square right between the eyes.

I grinned to myself.

_Yeah, I still got it. _I thought sastisfied.

I know it was very old school, but I had to blow out the smoke at the end of the gun barrel. Just for the hell of it.

"Nice shooting, Nick," said a feminine voice behind me. "I'd hate to be in your crosshairs."

I turned to see a middle-set black women. She had to have been a few years older than myself, near around George's age. She was a head shorter than myself, wearing tan pants, a sweater with brown and tan zigzags on it, and a tan jacket that matched. In her hand was a copy of the Los Angeles Times. It was Chief Parks, the newly appointed Chief of the division that had offered me a job.

"Chief," I replied, cocking an eyebrow. "I wonder how you found me here."

I glanced up to the desk to see George looking intently at the Chief and me but as soon as I met his eyes, he looked down at the desk.

"_Hey George_," I said, taking a step forward

But the Chief stepped in front of me blocking my way.

"Leave George _out_ of this," She said in a final type of way. "Here, I'm sure you've seen this."

She handed me a newspaper. Its front headline screaming** BOMBING ROCKS CHINATOWN**. The article went on to talk about the latest bombings in LA that have been happening the past few days.

"Five bombings this month," the Chief told me. "Nine dead. All big Momma, Poppa outfits in Chinatown."

I looked at her I could tell she was thinking the same thing I was.

"You know it's the Triad," I said.

These explosions had the words Chinese Mafia practically written all over it (not really but you know what I mean, I'd hope). Especilly with the Triad's reputation.

"Exactly," the Chief nodded. "No one's talking. No one wants to touch it. Now it's gotten worse."

She shook her head as if she couldn't stand the idea of a riseing crime wave.

"I _need_ an answer Nick, _**now**_," the Chief said.

Although, I _did_ really want to get back into the police force. Hell, I might as well have grown up there, it was like home. But deep down, I knew the hard truth that brought this fact crashing down.

"Come on, Chief, I'm suspended," I said turning my back to her, reloading my guns. "Remember?"

"Nick," the Chief said in a business like tone.

I could tell from that tone that turning to her, and making eye contact would be for the best. So I did.

"This is EOD, Elite Operations Division," the Chief told me. "A special unit with jurisdiction over the _**entire**_ city."

_Really?_ I thought. _Special jurisdiction, huh?_ Now, maybe I _was_ still interested. The Chief must have noticed this.

"The badge is yours, just say the word," She said.

Coming back, pleading redemption _did_ sound good, but I couldn't help but have second thoughts on this. And after my last case on the LAPD that got me suspended, I had good reason. Besides, I had this strange feeling in my gut that usually ment I had either made a good choice or one I would later regret.

"I don't know, Chief," I said unsure, walking past her.

"Nick," She said, "you and I both know that you are the _only one_ who can get closer to these guys than anybody else."

That did it.

"Okay, okay," I finally caved in, turning to her, giving my only term.

"But I gonna do it _**my way**_."

The Chief smiled.

"I wouldn't want it any other way," the Chief replied, satisfied that I finally made my choice. "Meet me at the station ASAP."

"Alright, Chief, I'll be there," I said.

Thc Chief nodded, still smiling, and went out the door. I turned to George who also had a big smile on his face.

"Well, George," I said, shaking my head, "I sure as hell hope you're happy."

"You needed that push anyway, kid," He said.

"I'll see you later, George," I said putting the guns into the pockets I had sewed inside my jacket.

"Take care! And don't blow up too much shit, we don't need another lawsuit!" George called to me.

"Very funny!" I called back to him as I went out the door.

I went outside to my car. A shiny brown 66 Cadillac convertible that, thanks to my pals in a few auto shops, I had rigged with _NOS_ (a speed booster for you people out there who know jack about cars and street racing, I also recommend _Fast and the Furious_ and _2 Fast 2 Furious_, as well as a healthy dose of Spike TV) a hemi, hydraulics, a banging stereo, and the works along with the standard police siren and radio along with all the other things I had. The California license plate read WHUPASS, and if you haven't noticed, it's that for a reason.

At least two minutes later, (maybe less), I found my self parked before, a tan giant granite building. Anyone passing by may of thought it a library if it wasn't for the words carved above the door. The words read:

EOD

ELITE OPERATIONS DIVISION

_PROTECTING THE CITIZENS AND THE CITY OF LOS ANGELES _

_AT ALL COSTS._

I pushed open the door and went in.


	3. CHAPTER 2: PARTNERS AND SHOOTOUTS

**A.N**- My first _real _action chapter, so I've use several Martial Arts terms (being a martial artist myself). So expect terms like 'roundhouse punch'. I also added a few Spanglish words to give Rose a bit more of an Latin-American feel (And because charater in one of my books was very similar to her, and I wanted to add a little more to Rosie's charater).

* * *

**2**

**NEW PARTNERS & BISTRO SHOOTOUTS**

The EOD headquarters was clean and still pretty brand new. All of the stuff in there, from the computers to the crome desks to the carpet was high class. Everything seemed pretty high-tech for this new 'Internet age.' Not bad for a new police division. It was right up the old Precinct's alley I'll tell ya.

Not only that but there was an air to the place that I instantly liked. I felt as if I belonged here already.

"Oh Good, right on time," said a familiar voice to my side.

I turn to see the Chief come down the metal staircase that was next to the door. She motioned me to follow her. Naturally, I did.

"Nice digs, Chief," I commented on the new place, "It sure beats the old Precinct."

"I'm glad you like it," the Chief said.

We stopped at one of the crome desks. At the desk sat a _Latina_ looking woman. Her dark brown hair was pulled up, her brown eyes where lined with blue eye shadow. Her outfit consisted of black shorts, combat boots, and a yellow shirt under a black jacket. She was attractive if you guys really wanna to know, but not really my type if you know what I mean. There was also something to her, something I couldn't quite place.

"Nick meet Rosie Velasquiez," the Chief said motioning to the woman at the desk. At the Chief's voice she turned to us and stood up.

"Great," I said, thinking she was the Chief'ssecretary or something (hey she _looked_ like one!). "I'll take a cup of coffee, black, no sugar."

The woman's, Rosie's, eyes narrowed angrily at me and looked to the Chief.

_Was it something I said?_

"Uh, Nick" the Chief said, somewhat awkwardly, "Rosie's your new partner."

It was then I noticed a silver badge pinned on her black jacked.

_Oh great,_ I thought sarcasticlly.

"Well, in that case, make it a Bourbon," I advised Rosie wisely.

"Screw you," She said with a slight accent that, after lived in the city long enough, I knew to be Spanish.

Rosie turned to the Chief.

"Chief, I've heard of this lose-cannon and there's _no way_ I'm working with him," Rosie said.

_Well how charming,_ I thought sarcastically.

"Fine by me," I told her, not really caring what she thought, she really didn't seem like the kind of cop I'd want covering me anyway.

I turned to the Chief, "You _know_ I work alone."

"This is the way it is, Nick" the Chief insisted. " Sorry, besides, _someone_ has to keep an eye on you."

_Damn it_, I thought to myself, _should of known that the offer was too good to be true. _I rolled my eyes.

"Well, guess I should of read the fine print then, huh?" I replied sarcastically.

"Oh, _grow up_!" the Chief said rolling her eyes.

The Chief put her arms over me and Rosie's shoulders and said, "Come on you two. Go to a local China Bistro, get to know each other."

Rosie snorted.

"Whatever," she said, still looking at me with that accusatory look, "but you drive yourself, ya got it?"

And, without waiting for me to answer, started to the door getting her keys for her white Ford Crown Victoria, that I later saw her get into.

"Suit yourself," I replied.

The Chief chuckled at my reaction. I started for the door.

"Hey Nick!" the Chief called.

_Now what?_

I turned around just in time to catch whatever the Chief tossed to me.

"Welcome to the EOD," she said and then went to her office.

I looked down to see a silver badge with the American eagle, and the words EOD ELITE OPERATIONS along with my picture id proclaiming me as an official agent.

Chief must of known that I would say yes from the way she had every thing ready for me.

I shook my head, went out the door to my Cadillac.

After several minutes and a few street crimes (I know, I couldn't resist), I finally made it to the bistro. I knew it had to be the one because of Rosie's car. I pulled up, locked the doors to my car (I _had_ just arrested a car jacker, and this_ is_ LA) and went in.

The bistro was a pretty nice place, with a shiny white marble floor. The tops of the tables where covered with a fax green marble and the chairs where a deep red color. On the tables where fine china plates (pun intended I suppose) along with sliver ware and a set of chopsticks. The place had an oriental feel thanks to the soft music over the speakers, the Chinese calligraphy symbol on the back wall, the bamboo plant and vase near the cash register.

I spotted Rosie was sitting in the back corner. A plate of food on the table in front of her. I walked to her and went to the chair across from her.

"Some partner **you are**," I said grudgingly, sitting down. "You didn't even bother to _order_ for me."

"Look 'partner'" she said flexing her pointer and middle finger at her last word. "I know the Chief trusts you, but I've heard my share of stories off the street. You-are-_**bad-news**_."

_Typical,_ I couldn't help but think.

"Yeah, I knew you were the classic goody-two-shoes the minute I saw you," I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes. "I'll bet you still have your communion dress _still_, neatly, hang up in your closet."

Suddenly her dark eyes flashed, nearly surprising me with the anger I could see glinting in them.

"Hey, you _don't_ know me, **alright**," Rosie said angrily at me. "I used to hang with more than a few _Latino_ gangs. I've seen about as much crime as you have while I was living _la vida. _I **was** the crime while living _la vida!_"

_Rosie was a former gangbanger? _I thought surpised as she suddenly stopped.

I studied Rosie's face, noticing that she looked if her own words brought back dark memories. Memories of being (from what she said) a bad-ass home-girl getting into gang fights, throw downs, drive-by shootings, watching homies get killed in gang wars, along with all the other shit she had to of put up with to survive in the life. I couldn't help but look at her in a new light.

Rosie took a deep breath before she spoke again.

"I've made mistakes, but I was lucky enough to get a second chance," Rosie said softly

She then looked at me with a determined yet hard look. "And _no one_ is going to ruin it for me."

Rosie said that as if she figured that it would be me who would screw up her one chance to do good. Before, I could give a witty reply a voice cried behind us.

"I said _no_! Please_ leave sir_!"

I turned to see the China bistro owner, an elderly Chinese woman talking to a younger guy. The man was Asian, most likely Chinese his hair was dyed a horrible lion yellow and his ears had several sliver studs in them. He was wearing black boots, a black leather jacket, and a red and black shirt. He didn't look too happy.

"Huh? Sorry Rosie, what did you say?" I said to Rosie. Sort of forgetting what she said.

"I come here to **collect**," said the younger guy in a big tough guy voice that still carried an thick accent. "_Where the money?!_"

"Aye-ya," she exclaimed. "I've already paid the Triad _every week_. But this, too much."

The younger guy looked really pissed at this.

"**You no listening!**" He yelled. "**I BURN YOUR PLACE!**"

I turned to Rosie as the women ran behind the counter to the cash register.

"Whadya know, Rosie, it's my lucky day," I told my new 'partner'. "Not only have I met _your_ charming self, but I'll be closing this Triad case by midnight."

I grabbed a chopstick that was nearby my place at the table, and got up.

"Yo! Tough guy!" I called to the thug. "Over here!"

I threw the chopstick. It flew through the air, and hit the guy right in the ear. He turned his burning gaze to me as he yelled in pain. A line of blood ran down his neck from his ear where the chop stick had stuck.

"You make **BIG **mistake!" he said angrily.

The guy got into a fighting stance. I did the same.

"Traveling with beer?" I asked in mock curiosity. "No? Well you **should** be."

The guy stepped forward. He lashed with a roundhouse punch. I blocked it easily, and swung around with a jump kick. He didn't see that coming. He stumbled back but quickly got a hold of himself and ran at me with a kick. I dodged it, so instead of hitting me he found himself crashing into two of the bistro tables.

There was a loud **_CRASH _**as glass China as well as silverware fell to the floor. He swung around just in time to meet several of my fierce 'tiger claw' punches in the chest. He stepped back, dazed. Taking this chance I swung around with a powerful (as my sensei would put it) 'monkey paw' strike. The guy fell to the floor.

I tried to stomp on his chest but the moron rolled out of the way.

He got up and tried to knife hand strike me in the neck. I grabbed him by the wrist and flipped him right into another one of the bistro's tables. As soon as he got up I gave him a 'tiger sweep'. He went painfully to the floor.

It was apparent he was in pain. From slamming into all those tables (not to mention all the silverware and china plates) who wouldn't be.

He stumbled up. I was stood over him hands on my hips as he yelled,

"YOU DEAD MAN! YOU HEAR! **DEAD**!" and with that he ran out the door.

"What's that?" I joked with a chuckle, putting my hand up to my ear. "I can't hear you. Oh, that's right. You can't hear me either."

Rosie ran up to me, and, man, was she pissed.

"What's Chinese for _loco_?!" she yelled angrily.

I rolled my eyes, shrugged my shoulders, and sighed as she went on yelling.

"There's no way I'm working with **you**!!" Rosie went on. "Your **out-of control!!**"

She threw her hands up, like she was surrendering in all those cop shows, and turned to the door.

"I don't _need_ this shit from **_you,_** Kang!" She proclaimed as she went to the door.

At this point I knew I was stuck with her, and she was stuck with me. The Chief was sure I would have a partner if I liked it or not. And if Rosie was it, this was not my idea of, what you might call _the start of a glorious friendship_. In fact it was probably the farthest you could get from that (I know, and you're thinking _No Shit, Sherlock!_).

I noticed her fortune cookie still on the table. Well, I was out of idea's, what the hell else was I gonna do? I grabbed it.

"Rosie!" I called, starting after her.

I found her halfway to her car. Acting like she didn't hear me the first time I yelled.

"Rosie! Wait! You forgot your fortune cookie!" I held it up. I know this was desperate but I had no other ideas (and if you do, well bummer, you weren't there).

"I know what it says!" Rosie said, turning around to walk backwards to her car. She had her hands in front of her like she was envisioning what in was. " 'Beware of **_nutcases_**'!"

At that moment the guy that I had just fought appeared out of nowhere. With a Uzi in hand he grabbed Rosie from around her shoulders so fast she couldn't have stopped it if she tried.

"Letmme go!" she yelled trying to wrestle out of his grasp.

"Rosie!" I yelled tossing the cookie aside, taking up one of my Desert Eagles, aiming at the guys shoulder.

"You both die!" yelled the Perp (short for perpetrator) who had Rosie, pointing the Uzi at me.

Rosie suddenly jerked her left elbow into the guy's gut. He let go of her instantly. But not before pulling the trigger. The bullet hit Rosie! There was a line of blood that came from Rosie's left arm. Rosie yelled in pain and she fell against the side of the restaurant.

"**SHIT**!" I yelled, running to her side.

She was clutching her arm, blood steeped from in-between her fingers.

"Rosie, let me see where you've been-"

"**WHAT ARE _YOU_ _DOING_**!?" She roared suddenly, nearly making me jump.

There was the sound of bullets being fired. We both turned to see the perp running to a BMW Beamer, firing off bullet like they were candy. It's driver was an Asian man wearing all black like his buddy but he was wearing a muscle-shirt along with a black dragon on his left arm.

"**GET _HIM_**!!" Rosie yelled pointing at the shooter.

I stood up. Pointing my gun to the car's back window.

"**FREEZE**!" I yelled firing a shot.

It hit the back window of the Beamer. Shattering it instantly. That shot was a warning.

The Asian man (most likely Chinese) who was driving it panicked. Hitting the gas before his buddy could get in. The younger guy swung around to me, and said a few words in Chinese. I know Chinese pretty well, but I'm not gonna translate for ya, but I will tell you he was cussing me out.

He then dashed behind two cars and started to fire his Uzi. I pulled out my other gun.

_Lock 'n load!_

I jumped to the side and fired off a few bullets. They hit the car in front of him but not the guy, yet.

The shooter cocked and reloaded his Uzi and started shooting. I jumped behind another car and shot at him. But I missed.

_Damn it!_

Bullets sprayed the car I was taking cover behind. If I didn't finish this soon people were gonna get hurt.

Innocent people.

He started shooting again. I reloaded my gun. As soon as the he reloaded I ducked down, quickly I aimed at his leg and fired.

The shooter fell to the concrete sidewalk, gun falling out of his hands.

I ran to him, Gun still pointed at him.

"Damn shame," I said to him, in mock disappointment. "All shot up and no place to go."


	4. CHAPTER 3: DOJO ATTACKER

**A.N.-** To all the game players I added some more dialogue between Nick and another one of the characters . Those names that they will be talking about will be in my sequel that I still hope to write if I can.

* * *

**3**

**DOJO ATTACKER**

I stepped out of the interrogation room. As soon as I did I could see the Chief waiting for me next to the door.

"Hey Chief," I spoke solumly. "How's Rosie?"

"Lucky," the Chief replied, motioning for me to follow her into the room next to the questioning room I had exited. "The bullet went right through."

The Chief turned to me as soon as we got into the room.

"She's as mad as hell though."

"What can I say," I said stubbornly. "I **told** you I work alone. I have a reason for it. Rosie's just one of the lucky ones."

"Jeez, point made," the Chief caved in, rolling her eyes. "I'll have Rosie work Intel for you, from now on."

"A desk job, huh?" I said.

Rosie may not like it (something told me I would _**never**_ hear the end of it), but I would need Intel during this case. And I needed my space anyway.

"Speaking of Intel," the Chief said crossing her arms. "I hoped you learn something, 'cause the bistro owner ain't talking."

I looked at the tinted glass to the shooter who was cuffed an on the table. Attempting to wrestle out of the cuffs only to fall face flat on to the floor.

"Well, the punk seems pretty clueless," I informed her. "FOB, Fresh off the Boat, but from the sounds of it he was doing some hands-on-training with a guy named Feng." I pointed my thumb over my shoulder.

"The guy I saw take off in the Beamer."

"Good," the Chief nodded. "I got an APB out on that car."

"Well, I ain't holding my breath," I replied.

If Feng was smart he'd be out of the city by now. But then again, some criminals are just plain dumb-asses, I speak from experience.

"Let me know if anything develops," I said walking to the door. "Paperwork's calling my name."

I sat there the next morning cruising the city in my Cadillac. Thinking about nothing and everything at the same time. Nothing had had come up on Feng. Not yet anyway. I was some where near Chinatown when I saw it.

A dojo that was made of tan brick and wood painted an olive dark green and a light green. Above the door, carved of wood, was a yin-yang and the words 24/7 DOJOS AND GYMS.

_Well, this spot looks interesting,_ I thought to myself.

I pulled up my Cadillac and parked it on the shoulder of the street and somewhat on the sidewalk. Getting out, I locked the car and went to the door of the dojo.

_This must be where all the "cool" kids hang out._

As soon as I opened to door it was like I was transported to China again (yes, I went to China a very long long time ago it seems).

The walls where painted the same light creamy green as outside. On the walls hung ancient Chinese suits of armor, Martial Arts Tournament awards also hung on the walls along with several sheathed katana's. The wood floor was waxed and on it had a special padded mat.

The _shumin_, the front wall of honor looked almost like an altar. Candles and incense, burned on a wooden shelf that was created to look like one of the old Chinese altars with several Buddha figurines. Above this altar was a picture of the Great Wall along with the name _Kang_ in Chinese calligraphy characters, and a few ink paintings.

Wooden and reed separators separated the main area of the dojo to the small wing it had on the right. Fans spun above the room.

Even the air in this dojo seemed to command the utmost respect and give a certian mystery to the place.

"Hello?" I said looking around.

It looked as if no one was here. At the moment.

"Anyone order Chinese?" I asked into the silence.

Nothing, at first.

Suddenly there was the **_crash_** of wooden separations. Then there was a loud cry.

"**HI-YAH!**"

I back-flipped out of the way to narrowly missing a flying flash of crisp white streak past me. I jumped quickly into a fighting stance as my attacker landed onto the floor.

Now I could see my attacker, or the back of him anyway.

The man who attacked me was a head shorter than me, wearing a crisp white _gi_, and a black belt tied around his waist. He stood up. He had to be several inches (maybe more) shorter than myself. His hair was as black as my own, but a little longer so it almost touched the collar of his _gi_.

"The superior man acts before he speaks," spoke my attacker. He turned around.

His face marked him as half Chinese. With the dark eyes, tan skin,and the black hair. He still looked pretty young for his age.

"Or is it the _other_ way around?"My attacker asked suddenly.

He went into a stance like one off of _The Matrix_. I went into a fighting stance of my own.

"It won't matter went I'm done with _you_, Confucius," I said getting in front of my attacker with a fighting stance. A smile came to my face as I enjoyed the thought of fighting him.

"Let's rumble."

He attacked first.

Running at me with both a crescent and reverse crescent kick.

I blocked both of his hits and lashed out with a 'monkey kick'. That knocked him back in to a few of those separations.

My attacker leapt up and ran at me once again. This time he gave me a fake out punch, that landed in my side. Seeing this as his opening he round house kicked me in the other side.

I won't lie and say it didn't hurt. As I stumble back. _Damn! _Suddenly my attacker swung around for another blow. Not this time. I blocked with one hand and punched him hard in the chest.

My attacker stumbled.

"FINISH HIM!" I yelled like those announcers from the game, _Mortal Kombat_ as I 'dragon drop-kicked' him to the padded floor all the air coming out of his lungs with a great _whoosh_.

I got up and smiled at him on the floor.

I know it so very _Scorpion King_ or _Gladiator _but I couldn't help it. I put my foot on his chest.

"Do you yield?" I asked, rasing an eyebrow.

"I yield," He said trying to get air.

I got my foot off of his chest and waited 'til he had a decent amount of air in his lungs. Smiling at him all the while.

I offered him my hand. He took it gladly

"Not bad, Big Brother," He commented as I pulled him up. "I was beginning to think you lost it."

He pushed me playfully in the shoulder.

Oh, did I forget to mention he was my little brother, Cary? Oops! Mybad. I guess I got caught up in the story. Last time I do that, I promise.

"It's been awhile Cary," I remarked. "And I can see you've been busy, opening all those new gyms around town."

I glanced around taking in the awards I missed before. Cary's dojo looked a lot like our old dojo, back in the day.

"I'm going franchise here and Danny Wong's going franchise in Hong Kong! Can you believe it?" He said with a grin.

I turned to my little brother.

"Danny and you've had it comin' for a while, Bro," I grinned.

Cary smiled back as he brushed him self off.

Suddenly my cell phone rang.

I answered it with a, "Kang's Chinese Laundry. Less starch, First stiff."

"Nick stop screwing around," said the Chief, her voice urgent . "The Beamer been spotted at the Red Lantern."

_Click._

"Shoot!" I said. I turned to Cary, "Gotta jet bro. I'll catch ya later!"

I ran to the door.

"No worries," Cary called to me. I stopped at the door.

"You've got free admission, 24/7!"

I stopped at the door, turned to himand bowed out calling, "Just stay out of trouble, Okay!"

Cary nodded.

"You know me!" he yelled.

I smiled at that and ran to my Cadillac


	5. CHAPTER 4: RED LANTURN RUSH

**4**

**RED LANTURN RUSH**

I sat in my Cadillac, sirens blaring, Heavy Metal Music banging on my stereo as I drove to Hill Street where I saw the small Red Lantern Bar (I had passed it dozens of time's running around this part of the city).

I jumped out of car and ran to the door. I could see through the window that the Red Lantern had the works of a normal sports bar, it's walls where painted a blood red and where adorned with all sorts of pictures the tables where also painted red with red candle holders, and the benches where made of a dark wood, the bar was make of the same dark wood.

And it was here that I saw Feng (that scumbag) beating the crap out of the poor barkeep, elderly Chinese man whose wrists and ankles where cuffed and tied.

I pushed open the doors saying, "HEY! STEP **AWAY **FROM THE BARKEEP!"

Feng pushed the poor man on to a booth seat and said, "You'll have to go through me!"

He, suddenly, pulled out a switchblade.

_Damn!_

Feng lunged forward with his knife, I side blocked it and roundhouse kicked him in the ribs. He stumbled back and then swung around with a roundhouse punch. I guarding blocked it and gave him a snap kick in the chest. He stumbled back long enough for me to deliver a nice 'dragon-drop kick' in the chest. Feng fell on to the floor hitting a table disassembling it.

"You look tired," I said, sympathetically. "Maybe I should come by later."

Suddenly Feng jumped up and threw his knife at me, I was, just, able to dodge it. And it still went whizzing inches past my head.

"Guess not."

I ran at him with a jump-snap kick that disassembled a table, as well as hit Feng in the chest. I then went at him with two or three punches. And then a thrust kick followed by a crescent kick. He stumbled back and I gave him a 'leaping tiger' kick.

Feng fell to the floor, beaten.

I just shook my head.

I went to the elderly barkeep who looked up at me, relived, as I pulled him up and went to undo his bonds.

"You-you saved me," He said, amazed and relived at the same time. "I was afraid he'd chop me good."

Suddenly I heard running footsteps and I turned just in time to see Feng run out the door.

_Aw, Shit!_

"Hey!" I yelled. "_He's getting away!_"

I ran to the door.

"Sorry 'bout the mess!" I called to the barkeep as I went to the door.

"Hey come back!" He pleaded.

"Free drink?" He offered.

As tempting as that sounded, I ran out the door.

I was going to get Feng in custody one way or another.

-

_This is Nick Kang, Live, in pursuit of another Dumb-Ass criminal,_ I thought as I ran after Feng. Arms pumping at my side.

I could of drawn out my Desert Eagles and had him on the ground, neutralized, in ten seconds flat. But I couldn't. There where a lot of innocent pedestrians in between me and Feng.

Feng swung around with a Colt .45 and fired off several rounds.

_Crap!_

People jumped on to the ground trying to avoid the gunfire. And I still kept after Feng.

"Can't shake me huh!" I yelled to Feng.

He swung around and fired off a few bullets each didn't even come close to hitting me. Suddenly Feng went out on to the street and went up to a Black SUV and threw the driver out on to the street and jumping in to the drivers seat.

_Resisting arrest and Grand Theft Auto?_ I thought. _Boy, he's really gonna have time in San Quentin._

I then ran out on to the street and pulled out my Desert Eagles and pointed it to a driver of a green Jeep Wrangler.

"Give my your car, your keys, and get your _ass_ **out**!" I yelled going to the driver's side of the car.

The driver jumped out the car, apparently both shocked and scared.

I went into the driver's seat saying to the owner, "Nice wheels, what a shame."

I guess this alarmed the driver, snapped him out of the shock of having a gun pointing at you since he suddenly started yelling, "**Bitch!** Some **mutha fucker** jacked me from my ride!"

But I had no time for niceties, I drove after Feng and started to fire at his car.

Bullets sprayed the back of his car and then I hit the gas. Ramming the back of his car with a metallic _WHAM!_

He shot back, shooting the hood and the window shield. I rammed him again with the Jeep then I drove to his right side and shot out his back left tire. Then I rammed his left side, pulling the pit maneuver, making him spin out. I then got out of the Jeep and got down for cover. Feng started shooting at me. I quickly jumped out of the cover I was taking and shot at the neutralizing spot on his leg.

Feng crumbled to the ground, his gun slipping from his fingers. He clutched his bleeding leg. I ran to him, guns pointed at Feng.

He reached over for the gun, hand on the hilt, when I stepped on his wrist to keep him from shooting at me anymore then he already had.

"GOTCHA **FREAK**!" I yelled, angrily at him. "IT'S OVER YA HEAR!"

* * *

**A.N-** Yeah it's short but the next one will be coming up soon 


	6. CHAPTER 5: DYNASTY IMPORTS

**5**

**DYNASTY IMPORTS**

"I hear you got the shooter's accomplice," said the Chief from my cell phone. "Well done!"

I was in my Cadillac on the road. Like usual.

"Piece of cake, Chief," I replied to her. "Dropped him off at the Precinct. He's one of Jimmy Fu's posse."

"Jimmy Fu?" the Chief repeated, surprised. I could tell she had never heard of him before. Honestly, It didn't surprise me.

"Yeah I know," I said. "Jimmy's a small time crook. He must be working for someone bigger. I heading to Jimmy's place right now."

"Nick," The Chief said gently, "Just be careful."

"Will do, Chief."

_Click._

I put my cell phone in my pocket and turned at the intersection.

_Time to hit the road Jack, or I'm Nick_, I thought as I went down the lane.

-

After 17 blocks of warehouses and damn traffic (you think it's bad where you live it's even worse here I'll tell ya) I _finally_ made it to the warehouse that read DYNASTY IMPORTS above it's door. I parked my car in a nearby alley that I knew it would be safe in. Locked it and went into the warehouse.

As soon as I went in I noticed all the replicas of Chinese artifacts where all over the place. To the average person this was just a business storage warehouse, but knowing Jimmy as well as I do, all these items where either stolen collectibles or they where hiding contraband. Yeah, not really a clean business, eh?

_Ah! Dynasty Imports,_ I thought as I looked around. _Put an emphasis on the 'nasty'._

Suddenly, I could hear footsteps. I ducked down into the shadows. Just my luck. This place had guards crawling all over the place. Hmm…

_Let's see if I can get to Jimmy quietly._

I keep down, sneaking around the corner. A guard stood there, his back turned. Not suspecting a thing. I quickly and quietly ran up to him an pulled a martial arts move that knocked him out cold.

I kept down, quickly dashing from shadow to shadow. Suddenly I found another guard. Unfortunately he saw me.

_Damn! I'm in plane sight!_

"Hi." I said politely.

Quickly I pulled out the tranquilizer gun that I always had in my jacket (well not always but you know what I mean). And I pulled the trigger. The blood red dart hit him and sleep over took him instantly.

"Down for the count," I whispered as he fell to the floor.

I crept past a bunch of replicas of Qin terracotta warriors.

There was another guard.

_Jimmy must be really paranoid,_ I thought. _Then again, what else is new?_

I ran to him and pulled my stunning move. He fell to the floor like the dead weight he was.

Quietly, I crept and flipped up a five-foot ramp.

"Who the hell are you?" said a cold voice behind me.

_Crap!_

I swung around and grabbed him swung him around and broke his neck with a Pop! I quietly sat his body down.

I glance to my right to see a metal garage door like opening that opened to more of the warehouse. I went through it, alert.

-

This area of the warehouse was quiet. _Suspiciously quiet,_ I thought. Instinct told me something was definitely wrong here.

Guess what, I was right.

Suddenly one of Jimmy's, men out of no where, appeared and yelled, "GET HIM!"

I swung around to see the metal garage door slam shut.

"DAMN!" I said. "So much for being sneaky."

I grabbed my Desert Eagles. I ran at Jimmy's men banging. But so where they with AK-47's and Uzi's. I made a few quick shots. YES! I got two of them down. But, _Shit!_ Three more appeared on the scaffold above me on the left. I jumped down behind a dark-wood cabinet.

"WHO _THE HELL_ DO YOU THINK YOUR SHOOTING AT!" I yelled angrily, jumping out from behind the cabinet firing off a few rounds.

Three more appeared on the scaffold. I dashed past them grabbing an Uzi and an AK-47 putting my Desert Eagles into my jacket. I swung around a pointed the gun barrels and pulled the triggers.

A series of gunshots sounds hit the air. Two of the men fell. One left.

I pulled the triggers.

_Click. Click._

_Damn it!_ I was out of bullets.

I threw the guns aside and ducked down to dodge a few more bullets.

I pulled out my Desert Eagles and changed magazines (a sort of carton of bullets for those of you who don't know) as fast as I could. I look over to see a two more of Jimmy's boys running at me. Guns pointed at my chest

I took two precision shots at their knees. They fell, neutralized, on the spot. I jumped out of my hiding spot and fired at the last guy on the scaffold. He fell down after several shots.

I swung around. Silence. Complete silence.

"Please, fellas," I told the fallen men with a smile. "I just wanted to ask a few questions."

"Kang," spoke a voice behind me.

I swung around. Gun out and ready.

My Desert Eagle's barrel was pointed at a Chinese man around my height wearing sunglasses, a black shirt with golden strips and Chinese dragons embroidered up the shoulders.

"Don't shoot, man!" He cried, hands up.

"Ah, Jimmy Fu," I said in recognition. I kept my gun up but pointed the barrel to the ceiling. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't."

"Look, I was ordered to go rough, man," Jimmy said. "Something **big** is going down."

Suddenly I noticed something. A red laser dot appeared on his chest. A laser dot that could be from only one thing. Laser sight from a gun. A quick glance out the window to my right. It only confirmed my suspicion.

I didn't think twice.

"LOOK OUT!" I yelled pushing him out of the way. "SNIPER!"

I pushed him and myself to the red wood cabinet as a bullet shattered the glass from a nearby window. I narrowly missing the bullet.

Jimmy and I hit the cabinet with our backs with a loud, _THUMP!_

I turned to Jimmy and said only two words,

"GET-DOWN!"

Jimmy hit the floor, hands going to cover his head, as I ran to the window, guns cocked and ready. I could see him. The sniper fired an inch away from me. In return I fired a few more shots. He narrowly missed each shot. He rolled to the side and shot at me. I ducked down. I rolled to the side.

I may have missed him once. I wasn't going to miss again. Glass shatter above me. I reloaded and cocked my guns. I got up and shot at his arm. Even from the distance I was at I could see the blood. Suddenly he started shooting blindly at me, all of the bullet's hitting not even close to me.

I guess the pain must of screwed up his ability to shoot at me.

As soon as the sniper started to reload I fired several bullets at him. One hit the target directly. I could see the sniper fall.

"Is he gone?" Jimmy asked, still on the floor, his arms covering his head.

I looked to him.

"Mess with EOD end up DOA," I replied. As soon as I said it I shook my head. "Man, that was corny."


	7. CHAPTER 6: STAKEOUT GONE BAD

**A.N.-** In the this chapter I'll be switching Point of Views (POV). You'll also learn more of Nick's story so this should answer any question you had of him. I'll only have a two POV switches, so please tell me what you think. The POV will change after the line.

* * *

**6**

**STAKE-OUT GONE BAD**

Later, I found myself in the interrogation room. Done with my interrogation of Jimmy, I slammed my fist on the metal table.

"Jimmy this had better check out," I told him, threateningly.

"Stop busting my balls, man!" He yelled, franticly. "I'm being straight with you."

"That's a good boy," I commented.

The door opened I looked up to see the Chief, and Rosie walk in. Rosie had a thick bandage on her arm I noticed. From that cold look on her face I had a feeling she was mad at me (I couldn't blame her, getting shot at is a bitch) but I had to, at least, try to get on her good side. She was after all the only person, besides the Chief, that I knew in the EOD.

"Hey Rosie," I said. "Say hello to the poster child against in-breeding, Jimmy Fu."

"And I suppose that makes **you** the poster child for **anger management**," Rosie said angrily.

Forget what I said about her being mad. She was just plan pissed off. You'd think she'd mellow out a little. But I could tell that wasn't going to happen for awhile.

"Nick was just doing his job Rosie," the Chief said, annoyed. "Get on with it."

Rosie just snorted and turned away

_Yep, still charming,_ I thought sarcastically annoyed.

"What have you found out?" Asked the Chief.

"Ancient Wu's Triad is behind this. Jimmy was hired by Wu's enforcer Big Chong," I told her.

The Chief nodded. She knew I had reasons for believing the rumors about Ancient Wu, a Triad ringleader. Once you work in Homicide you start to believe that anything's possible.

"I hate to break it to you Kang," Rosie spoke up in a sassy tone. "But Ancient Wu is one of those 'Urban Legends'. A ghost story."

At this point I was really tired of this bullshit from Rosie, it was getting old really fast.

I put my hand on my hips and said to her in a warning tone, "Oh, Ya think so, huh?"

Rosie glared at me. I glared right on back.

"Enough you two," The Chief groaned, even more annoyed the last time. "Besides, Rosie, Nick's not gonna chase some pipe dream. He's gonna get Chong. Right?"

"You bet," I said agreeing with her. Besides I'd go after Wu later, after I learn enough Intel. "Jimmy was kind enough to share the Big Man's address with me."

Jimmy said a few words in Chinese. You didn't need a translator to tell you what they where.

" 'Kind enough' my ass!" Jimmy angrily yelled at me in English. "When my lawyer hears about this!"

"SHUT-UP!" All three of us yelled at him.

He looked at us, still angry but quieted now.

I walked past Rosie to the door. Apparently, she knew where I was heading. Rosie turned to the Chief.

"Chief," Rosie said. "You're not going to let Kang screw up our only lead, are you?"

"Nick," the Chief said softly.

I turned to her before I went out the door. She wasn't going to side with Rosie on this, was she? If she was, my job here would really suck. I looked to her unsure of what she would do.

The Chief gave a sigh.

"Don't make me regret this."

Rosie turned away. She started muttering words in Spanish out of frustration.

She also muttered the words, "I can't believe this."

I smiled at the Chief, saluted and pointed at her before I closed the door to the room on my way out.

-

It was several blocks later I found myself not far from the address that Jimmy gave me. Luckily, I could see Chong's limo hadn't left yet.

Now all I had to do was wait.

* * *

My name is Rosie Velasquiez, and at this point being and EOD agent sort of, what some of my former home-girls would put it, sucks. 

With my history as a gangbanger and being a bad-ass homegirl, you'd think that my life was going great. I've come clean completely, I've joined the police force. And now I'm in the EOD, the most respected branch of law enforcement this side of LA. Already the Chief feels like familiy, as well as George, the cop who now worked in the targeting range that also helped me get into this department.

But no. _He_ had to show up.

His name is Nick Kang. A complete nutcase that desperately needs anger management classes more than anyone I know. And, being a former gangbanger that's sayin' something.

It was because of _Kang_ I was working a freaking desk job when I know for a fact that I'd be better on the field.

I was, once, one of the toughest _cholas_ _en el condado de Los Angeles_. And now look at me.

I sat there on the computer, trying not to pound at the keyboard, angrily thinking this when a sudden voice broke my concentration.

"Hey Rosie," spoke a familiar voice.

I turned to see George himself. My mood went up, but only a little.

"Hey why the long face, kiddo?" He asked, concerned. "Letmme guess."

George paused and then, suddenly, smiled.

"Got yourself a new partner, huh?"

I turned to him. I could tell at that moment he must have recommended me as Kang's partner from that smile. Besides, how else would he know?

Like I said before, George had become like family and I decide to tell him how I really felt.

"I don't mean any disrespect," I said, keeping in mind that he's known Nick probably since before I started gang banging. "But, of all the agents you could recommend me as a partner to, why Nick? _Él es loco_. He's nut's."

"But he gets the job done Rosie," George said pulled up a chair next to my desk. "Sure he can be a little…uh, _rough around the edges_. But growing an orphan would screw with anybody's head."

_Nick was an orphan_?

"Come on. Everyone's had it tough," I said lightly. "So what?"

"Naw," George said shaking his head. "Not like Nick."

I looked at him. I admit it, I was curious about what Nick came from. What really made him become a loose canon in the first place, anyway?

"What happened?" I asked

"Well, first his mother died. She was a dear soul." George said, he paused and continued "Then his father, Henry, got fingered in a drug trafficking scandal, and simply disappeared."

Suddenly this started to sound familiar. Like one of the stories one of the I had heard about when I was in one of the few _Latino_ gangs.

"I've heard of this. His father was Henry Wilson, right?" I asked.

George nodded.

I shook my head. It all didn't surprise me now why Nick was crazy.

"No wonder. Trouble must run in the family."

"Trouble?" George said, cocking and eyebrow at the word. He shook his head. "Henry was the best cop this city's ever had. And a dear friend of mine to boot."

I turned to him

"Internal Affair's said the Henry skipped town. But I never believed it. Not even for a second, Nick didn't either." George said. He looked to me. "You will never know how heartbroken Nick was after his father vanished. They where really close."

I admit it I felt a little sympathy for Nick. It hurt to lose a loved one. I should know, I had it happen more than once. But being a kid when it happened…

"Well it had to be rough on a kid, I'll give you that but-"

Suddenly my telephone started to ring. I pressed the SPEAKER button.

"Hey, Number 2," said Nick's voice. "I'm on Chong like wet on rice."

At once, my sympathy for Nick vanished as quickly as it came. Anger blazed inside me.

"_I'm **not** your** goddamn sidekick**, Kang!_" I snapped.

In the corner of my eye, I could see George give me one of those looks, it was then I remembered what we had talked about before. I bit my lower lip.

_Let it slide_, I told myself. _Just let it slide, for now anyway, give him hell later_.

"Just don't shoot yourself in the foot, okay. I've got enough paper-work from your last mess as it is," I said in a more calmer tone.

Before Nick could go on, I hung up. George looked at me.

"Now that wasn't too hard, was it?" George asked curiously.

I looked and pointed at him.

"Don't push it," I said in a warning tone.

Yet I smiled and winked at him. George smiled back before turning away.

It was then I decided that I'd **try** be more accepting of Nick. But that still didn't mean I had to like him.

* * *

I hid in a doorway of a apartment building as Big Chong's white limo passed by. 

_Nothing like keeping a low profile,_ I thought as I went to my Cadillac.

I got in the driver's seat thinking, _Now let's just see where you're heading._

-

I followed Chong's limo to a giant financial bank. The words above it read in bold professional letters: CYPRUS HOLDINGS. Quickly, I pulled out my binoculars from the glove compartment.

Through the eyes of the binoculars I could see thatBig Chong lived up to his name. He was fat Chinese man with a small head and eye patch over his right eye. His suit was a deep purple over night black. In his hands where two giant silver suitcases, that he barley seemed to carry up the staircase.

_Look at all that loot,_ I thought. _He should of rented an SUV._

I pulled out my cell phone and hit speed dial to Rosie's desk (Chief gave me the number awhile ago).

"Hey Rosie," I said. "Nick here. Can you do a crosscheck on Cyprus Holdings?"

I paused as I glanced at my rearview window. A white Mercedes had just did a complete 90 degreeangle. So it turned to face my car.

"Hold on a second," I said I turned to see what was going on

I turned around to see two of the rider's pop put of the sunroof pulling out Uzi's!

"Aw Shit!" I yelled. "It's Dim Sum time!"

"Nick? What?" Rosie started. Confused at what I had said.

The passenger with the Uzi started to fire at my car.

"Uh, Rosie," I said shifting gears and trying to dodge bullets. "Call ya later."

I hung up and hit the gas, my Cadillac took off like a shot. The car was hot on my ass. I yanked the steering wheel to the left. Pulling a forward switchblade facing the Mercedes. I pulled one of my Desert Eagles and fired a few shots.

Unfortunately, so did they (guess these guys weren't as stupid as they looked). Bullets hit my windshield, my dashboard, and my car hood. I pulled a backwards switchblade to face forwards again. I fell back a little.

_Come on Nick! Think!_

It was then I got an idea. I fell back until I was along side the car

Quickly I yanked my steering wheel bashing into the Mercedes' side. I pulled out my one of my Desert Eagles and fired.

_Come ON Damn it!_

I pulled back. Quickly I shot a few bullets at the gas tank.

_It worked! _

The car blew up in a fiery explosion.

I grabbed my Speaker on my police radio.

"Calling all units," I said. "I need a clean up on Fairfax Boulevard."

There was a series of clicking and a voice said, "Is this the new EOD agent, Kang?"

"10-4."

There was a sigh.

"All right, We'll get you one soon."

It was then I remembered, too late.

_Big Chong's limo!_

_CRAP!_

I turned the car around muttering, "Aw _**Shit**, _aw_ **shit**, _aw_** shit**_." Under my breath. I hit on the gas as Idrove to Cyprus Holdings.

I made but (just my luck), Big Chong's limo was gone.

_**Damn it**._


	8. CHAPTER 7: RUSSKIE SPA

**AN-** Hey guys! Got real bored so I decided to post my next chapter. So... yeah, here it is. It's a bit sick as my mother may say but hey, it's all in good fun.

**

* * *

**

**7**

**RUSSKIE SPA**

It was **hours** later when I was, once again, on the cell phone with Rosie. Luckily, I didn't have to worry about getting shot at this time. I had just left the Body Shop in my, now fixed, Cadillac with bad news that was worthabout million dollars. Luckily, I had the best auto insurance and they'd see to it. But still, _Damn._

"This _sucks,_ Rosie," I was telling her after explaining my story. "I've got million dollars worth of damage to my car and I lost Big Chong. I don't know who to hurt, those son's of bitches who shot at me or the poor guys at the body shop who told me the price of the car body repair."

"What else is new Nick?" Rosie asked sarcastically.

She had calmed down a lot since this morning. I guessed that she wasn't as mad anymore. But Rosie made it clear that she still didn't like me. But at least we could get along.

"Well Cyprus is a finical holding bank linked to the Russian mob," Rosie said. "Even more interesting, Chong's limo was just spotted outside _Crème's Spa_ in Hollywood."

"Thanks," I said, with a smile. "You know Rosie, you've got the making's of a real detective."

"Well I suppose I should take that as a compliment, coming from _tú_," Rosie replied with a slight hint of sarcasm.

I shook my head.

"I'll call ya when I find anything."

-

It took about thirty minutes to get to the spa. After pulling up to it I figured that it may be smart to not take the front door. I had, after all, been shot at moments before.

After parking my Cadillac, I crept to the back corner of the building. I was careful to make no sound as I went to the corner, careful in case they where guarding the back door.

Peering around the corner I saw I was right. They had a single burly guard at their back door.

But the guard was distracted by, uh how should I put it… er… _other matters_.

I heard the sound of a fly being unzipped. Then the sound of the guard 'reliving' himself on the back spa wall (and for you all who don't like it sugar coated he was taking a piss, okay now is _everyone_ happy?).

This was my opportunity. I quickly and quietly ran behind him and gave him a strong side kick in the back of his head. It knocked him out quickly.

He fell against to building and into his... well, ya know.

Now, I know this was probably disgusting but I couldn't help it.

I sat my foot down, and said to the knocked out man in a voice filled with as much authority as I can give it, "You have the right to soak in your own urine."

I quietly crept inside.

-

The back door led my to the spa's locker room. Quietly I crept through the locker room. I jumped when I heard footsteps. I quickly hid behind a row of lockers. I could tell when the footsteps stopped and when they moved.

I figured that the Russians must have this place well guarded.

_Tipity toe, let's go slow_, I decided.

Quietly, I crept to the end of a row of lockers. I waited until the footsteps stopped not far away but far enough to make my move. I went out from my hiding place and went to him. As soon as I was close enough I made my famous martial arts move on him. Knocking him out.

I could heard more footsteps nearby. There was another guard in here. _Great_, I thought sarcastically.

I waited at the end of another row of lockers. Straining my ears to hear the sound of footfalls stopping a few feet away from me.

I didn't take long.

Like with the other guy I crept behind him and made my move. He fell to the floor. Out cold. I glance to see a giant shadowed doorway leading out of the locker room. I was half way through it when I heard more footfalls.

_Damn it!_

I had nowhere to hide, but I was lucky. It was just a good-looking cocktail waitress, wearing a bikini and carrying a tray of drinks. I waited for her to pass before I followed her, quietly. She walked past a row of saunas. I was just about to follow her when one of the people in the saunas decided to walk out.

Luckily, I had prepared for this. I pulled my martial arts move and knocked him out cold.

We passed another sauna, The door opened and another Russian walked out. Like with the others I knocked him out. I followed the waitress past another sauna. Once again a Russian walked out. This time he spotted me. But he was only conscious for only a second.

I followed the waitress to the boiler room. A giant heater in its center. At once I felt the heat, sweat on my brow. Suddenly the waitress turned around. She saw me. Thinking quickly I grabbed my tranquilizer dart gun and fired off a shot. She only had time to gasp when the red dart hit her in the stomach; it was a matter of seconds before she hit the floor.

"Sorry, sweetheart," I whispered to her as she fell.

"What the?" Said a voice beside me.

Another Russkie had spotted me. I swung around and shot him too. I checked my tranquilizer darts. I had only one left.

I quietly hid close, but not too close, behind the heater. I could hear pacing foot falls behind it. I quickly got to where I could shoot him with my tranquilizer dart gun. Aimed and fired.

He fell to the floor.

Quietly, went to the door out of the boiler room. I found my self in another creepy hallway of saunas. I could see several Russkies coming my way, luckily they hadn't seen me, yet. I hid in the shadows. As soon as I did my hand found a door behind me. I pushed it open

-

Then second I crept into that room beyond that door, I wished I hadn't. Turns out I had entered the men's shower room. And I, unfortunately, was not alone.

Two burly Russian men with long hair where also in there with me. Luckily the where wearing towels around their waists. Both looked up when they saw me.

Well, I did look suspicious for, probably, three reasons:

1. I was half-Chinese not a Russkie.

2. I was fully clothed, something you don't find in a spa, usually.

3. (Probably the biggest reason of all) I had a empty tranquilizer gun in hand.

So, yeah, I might as well went there wearing a T-shirt that said in red bold print, **I'M A COP YOU RUSSKIE BASTARDS**. I quickly put the tranquilizer gun into my jacket.

"Uh," I said (Yeah, I can be real sophisticated sometimes), "I was just looking to get a _sheoutsu. _But, on second thought, I think I'll pass."

The door behind me slammed shut. I swung around to see another Russkie. Burly like the others but with longer hair.

"Too late for that, Comrade," He said dangerously.

I was going to have to fight them. There was no other way.

"Well, just hold onto your towels, okay" I said getting into a fighting stance.

The Russkie in front of me attacked first with a lunge punch. I dodged and swung around with an few punches of my own each connected with my target. He stepped back dazed, I them grabbed one of his arms saddled it and pulled it up to my chest until I heard a loud **_POP!_**

He yowled in pain (after having your arm hyper-extended, would you blame him?). I swung around to give him a 'monkey paw' in the face.

"KONG-POW!"

I swung around and was able to quickly block a snap-kick from one of the other Russkies. I swung around with a kick of my own.

"Come 'ere," I said. "Let me show you a few things I learned off the street".

I gave him a flying crescent kick in the face. He fell to the floor. I gave him a elbow into the chest.

"And stay down!"

I leaped up to punch another guy in his jaw. He stumbled a little, but he got himself up. I swung around with another crescent kick. That got him. I gave him a 'monkey kick' in his chest he flew back into one of the four toilet stalls. It crashed down at his weight.

At that moment one of the stalls opened. A burly man wearing a Speedo a with a shaven head and tattoo's all over him stepped out. He looked at all of his fallen pals and looked at me.

"Don't think your getting away this, Comrade. I Misha will not let you," He said valiantly, getting into kung-fu stance.

"Jeez, and I thought **I** was melodramatic," I remarked.

He ran at me with several punches. I blocked them and swung with a quick punch of my own. He stumbled but quickly ran at me with a flying kick. I dodged out of the way and swung around and reverse-crescent kicked him in the shoulder. I ran at him and punched him several times in the chest. Then to finish this I 'dragon drop-kicked' him to the floor.

"Shit!" I exclaimed. "I could of done that with one hand tied behind my back."

-

I followed the long hallway to a strange (it's a spa, everything strange here) chamber that was filled with a creepy blue glow. In this chamber there was an up-ground pool with thick pillars in it's corners. It's walls where also decorated with ceramic tile like in the shower room (I gonna have nightmares now from that encounter, ugh). I peered around the corner that I was hiding behind.

From behind that corner I heard a voice in a thick Russian accent say, "Welcome, Comrade Chong. I cannot say I'm pleased."

I peered around the corner to see a burly Russkie talking to Chong. His hair was long, and over his right eye was a long scar. His right eye was cloudy. He was wearing swimming trunks and a gold chain. I whipped out my digital camera.

"Say cheese, boys," I softly said, quickly snapping a picture of the Russkie. I quietly ran doing a front flip, hiding behind one of the pool pillars.

"Come on Rocky," Big Chong said. "I just made another delivery to Cyprus. That's 3.5 billion for the week."

"Yeah, it's too slow," Said the Russkie, insistently. "We'll _never _be able to launder it all in time."

"I can't push these jobs any harder," Big Chong sighed. "Many of them are not cooperating. We can punish _only so many_".

I could heard Big Chong turn away from the Russkie, Rocky I think he called him.

"Ancient Wu is most unhappy," Big Chong said with a sad sigh.

"_Screw the old man!_" Rocky angrily snapped suddenly at Chong.

"Haven't you heard," Rocky said more quietly, his voice betrayed a certain fear. "The General it in town, looking for his money. And that's bad news for all of us."

_The General?_ I thought. I wondered what the hell that meant but I pushed aside my curiosity. Bunch of these jackasses had code names. I pulled out one of my Desert Eagles.

"The General?" Big Chong breathed; he had the same tone Rocky did. I could hear him turn to Rocky.

"He's _your_ problem," Big Chong said in a final type of way. "We do the laundering and _that's it_. And I'm _telling you_ the cops are all over this!"

_Well, here's my cue._

I jumped on to the edge of the up-ground pool gun pointed to them saying, "You got that right."

Both of them turned to me. Surprised at my sudden appearance.

"Hands up," I ordered. "Nice and easy."

Rocky turned to Chong.

"IDIOT!" He yelled, angrily.

"I didn't know! I swear!" Chong exclaimed desperately.

Rocky yelled something in Russian and dived into the pool and disappeared. As Rocky yelled several of his men appeared with AK-47's, Shotguns, and Uzi's.

"_Sāsi tā!_" Big Chong yelled franticly to the men, running to one of the entrances. "KILL HIM!"

The Russkies fired at me. I back-flipped off the side of the pool narrowly missing the bullets. And landed on my feet pulling out my other Desert Eagle.

_Here we go again._

I aimed at the Russkies and fired off a few rounds. And so did they. I jumped down just in time to narrowly miss getting some lead in me.

"Hey! How 'bout arm wrestling, Anyone?" I called over my shoulder as I changed clips.

A few bullets grazed really damn close to my side.

"I thought not."

I jumped out of my cover and shot at the Russkies. Both fell to the floor. Suddenly I heard more footsteps near one of the entrances.

_Damn!_

I ran to the fallen Russkies putting my Desert Eagles in my jacket and snatched an AK and a Shotgun. I swung around to the Russkies. I fired a few rounds at them. The blood that suddenly stained the wall behind them told me I got them.

Suddenly, a few more Russkies appeared this time at the Exit at the far northeast.

_Shit! These guys just don't know when to quit do they?_

I swung ran at them firing all the rounds I had left in the AK and the Shotgun. The Russkies fell bleeding to the ground. I grabbed their dropped Uzi's.

"Thanks guys," I said.

"GET HIM!"

I swung around. More Russkies. Well, shit, they where persistent. I'll give them that. I swung around and as I jumped backwards I fired at them (think _The Matrix_ people). They fell to the floor dead. Got them alright.

"YOU!" yelled a angry voice.

I swung around to see Big Chong with a .44 Magnum in his hands.

"Hey Big Chong! What's up?" I yelled with a smile.

He fired off a few rounds. I jumped down behind one of the crumbled up pool pillars.

"What? Are you not happy to see me?"

I pulled out my Desert Eagles. Then I jumped out from behind the pool pillar. I ran at Big Chong firing at him. After Three shots he was on the floor bleeding.

I glanced around the room now that the shooting seemed to of stopped.

_Damn._

The place was a mess. Bullet holes in the walls, you could see the metal rebar that was inside the pool pillars. Chunks of tile where on the floor. Not to mention all the dead Russkies bleeding all over the damn place.

It sort of reminded me of the scene in _The Matrix_ where Neo and Trinity finished shootin' up that one place to save that guy, what was his name? Morpheus I think,(Give me a break, I haven't seen it for awhile).

"Aw-man!" I said, suddenly realizing what this all meant. "This mess is gonna take one shit load of paper work!"


	9. CHAPTER 8: EN ROUTE TO AUTOSHOP

**A.N.-** Hey guys, little brother's hogging the Playstation, not in the mood to do homework or anything else so thought "Hey, why don't I post another chapter?" So here it is.There's another POV switch in this chapter. It will be _the_ last one I'm having in this story folks (don't cry please). Also the rest of Nick's story will be told in this chapter. Remember POV changes after the line.

* * *

**8**

**EN ROUTE**

**TO AUTOSHOP**

I walked into the EOD the next day to find the Chief in the giant meeting room (ya know where cops meet in all those movies and discuss SWAT tactics and stuff).

"Hey Chief," Icalled toher.

It was then I noticed a balding man in a gray suit and black newly shined shoes next to her. I also noticed that the Chief had a look on her face like she had been on the losing side of a yelling contest.

"Whose the suit?" I asked, curiously.

The Chief walked to me.

"Nick this is… uh, Agent-in-Charge Masterson," The Chief said awkwardly. "From the, _Ah-hem_, FBI."

_The FBI?_ I thought. _Oh damn…_

"It seems they had the spa under surveillance when you…Uh…"

The man in the suit turned around.

"When _you_ pulled your **John Wayne** stunt and blew it all to **hell**!" The man, Masterson, yelled.

He was wearing dark sunglasses that did little to hide his burning eyes, a blue tie, and an FBI tag on him.

"We've been working on this for _**weeks**_, Kang," He said angrily.

I could tell the pressure on him had increased, not being able to solve the case. And I knew how _that_ felt.

"Sorry," I said in an apologetic tone. "Sitting around, stuffing vans, eating Krispy Kream doughnuts cramps my style."

I pulled out the picture I had printed out earlier that mourning of the Russkie leader, Rocky from my digital camera.

"You want this Rocky?" I said. "Let meshow this around andsee if I can get any takers."

Masterson looked at the picture the at me, eyebrows high.

"You tellin' me you know someone who canID this guy?" he asked, surprised.

I took the picture back with the wave of my hand.

"Maybe," I said, lightly. "Francis, an arms dealer in Venice Beach. Also the owner of an auto shop. He's also a real piece of work whose been doing business with Russians for years. Knowing him from Homicide, if there trouble then he's in it."

I turned to leave when Masterson said, "Whoa! Whoa Pal!**_I'm_** running this opt now!"

I stopped but didn't turn around; I rolled my eyes at Masterson's comment.

"You don't so much _as take a leak _unless I say so!"

"Speaking of which, Masterson, your fly's open," I said easliyover my shoulder. Taking a few more steps to the door.

I could hear Masterson mutter, "Aw shit," As he zipped his fly.

The Chief turned away and when Masterson was done she turned to him and said, "Masterson, We _**agreed**_ to let Nick do his thing on this case. You and I both _know_ he's our best bet."

"Damn," Masterson muttered none to quietly.

He turned to me.

"Don't _make me_ regret this, Kang," Masterson said, not all pleased with it.

I couldn't help but be annoyed at this (not at his tone but at what he said).

"_Why_ does _everyone_ keep _saying **that**_?" I muttered to myself as I left the room.

-

Not long after that I found myself before Francis's auto shop.

_Now this should be fun,_ I thought as I went in to pay my old pal, Francis, a little visit…

* * *

I sat in the lounge with the Chief, who was pouring herself a cup of _café_, playing a Scrabble game (I had nothing to do really until Nick came up with something, amazing since I had just gotten all that paperwork done). I had a few more questions about Nick, now that I had herd some of his story, that I wanted to ask the Chief. She knew him as well as George did. 

"Is that why Nick changed his name from Wilson to Kang, His father?" I piped up, curiously.

The Chief turned to me, eyebrows raised in surprised.

"I thought you didn't like him Rosie," she said.

"I don't," I said truthfully. "I'm just curious. George told me a little of his story."

The Chief nodded, and sat down next to me at the table, her cup still in her hand.

"After his dad disappeared, Nick and his little brother Cary were shunted away to live with their late mother's relatives in Hong Kong. Nick was twelve at the time and Cary was nine," The Chief said. "The Kang's where poor and, being half Chinese, the kids where hassled _all the time._ I think he just wanted to fit in. But it didn't help much. The only friends he really made were in the Wong family. Nick still contacts them as much as can."

I couldn't help but be a little taken aback. I figured Nick had it tough but not that tough not at how young he had been. And _yo_ had just started living _mi vida _at sixteen.

"Then why come back to LA?" I asked as the Chief took a sip of her coffee.

She put down her mug.

"To be a cop like his dad," the Chief replied. "Maybe to find out what really happened. He was born here. I don't know, I don't think he really does either. But I do know he loves this city."

"Yeah," I said, shaking my head, remembering my first 'mission' with him. "He sure loves busting it up."

"Yeah, Nick doesn't mess around on the job, huh?" the Chief said.

"Understatement," I said with a smile. "I got a gunshot wound to say that much."

The Chief smiled back at my reply.

"But I think being on suspension taught Nick a lesson or two in suttlety," She said before taking another sip of coffee.

"Really?" I said, I couldn't help but be doubtful of that…

* * *

"OW!" Francis said as I shoved him into another one of his metal toolboxes. I grabbed him by the collar of his work shirt smeared with motor oil. 

Francis was chunky, his blond hair was out of place probably because I pretty much used his hair to throw him into the toolbox in the first place (What? He was being a really rude running off when I just wanted to ask him a few questions).

"What the hell do **you** want Kang!" He yelled, even more pissed than before.

I put the picture of Rocky in front of his face again.

"I'm lookin' for this pig and I'm betting you know him," I said to him, dangerously.

"I ain't tellin' you **shit**!"

I tossed the picture idly over my shoulder.

_Not gonna tell me my ass!_ I thought. I smiled at the challenge in his words.

"Oh, I'm sure I can make you squeal," I said, enjoying the thought of beating him to a bloody pulp.

I pulled my right fist back. As soon as I did a faint shuffle behind me reached my ears. I looked over my shoulder to see two of Francis's other mechanics. Two biker looking guys with the chains, 'do rags, and WEST COUNTY CHOPPERS T-shirts. I knew these guys, and they knew me from many past experiences. I shoved Francis to the concrete floor. He ran off to the back room.

"Whadya know," I said punching my fist into my hand. "It's Crank and his brother, Smack. Ready to have your heads re-aligned?"

The first one (Crank if your curious). Run up to me kicking. I blocked him and punched him in the stomach. He stumbled back. I tripped him to the floor and swung around gaining power to punch him in the chest.

"You liketh the fist?" I said in my best _Godfather_ accent. "The fist a **good!**"

Now he was pissed.

He jumped up and punched me in my chest. I stumbled back but quickly recovered to give him a jump snap-kick in the chest. He stumbled. I gave him a 'flying dragon' in the chest. He fell to the floor.

I swung around to get kicked into the stomach. I stumbled back a little. I looked at the biker.

"I'm gonna make you scream like a cat in heat, **Bitch**!" I said angrily.

I swung around with a jump reverse crescent-kick. I then ran at him punching. He stumbled back. I gave him a 'dragon fist' in the chest. He fell to the floor.

Suddenly, I heard a door open behind me.

_Damn it!_

It was another mechanic. He had a wrench in his hand.

_Great._

I went to a toolbox and kicked it open and grabbed my own wrench. I swung around. Now we were both armed.

I ran at him first, swinging the wrench at his side. He swung out of the way and tried to aim his own hit. I dodged out of the way quickly. I gave him a few quick kicks. He stumbled back. I quickly I chucked the wrench at him. He fell to the floor knocked cold.

I swung around just in time to see Francis run out the door with a handgun in his motor oil hand.

"Francis," I said running after him.

I followed him outside. I saw him run around the corner to a dead end alley.

I stopped and started walking.

"You can run," I said in a singsong voice. "But you can't-".

At that moment Francis pulled out of the alleyway in a purple Cadillac and pulled on to the road.

"Aw Shit! He's off!"

I ran to my own Cadillac. _Jeez, everyone's always_ _in a hurry in this town, _I thought as I turned on the car and got ontothe road. I flipped on the sirens and raced after him. Francis raced down the street, I tore after him. He took a sharp turn. I did the same, narrowly missing a sidewalk, and afew people.

"Damn! Look at that," said on of the pedestrians. "_Crazy!_"

"Whoops! SORRY!" I yelled back.

I tore after Francis, once again. Pulling out one of my Desert Eagles. I fired at Francis's car.

"You can't out run a bullet, sucker!"

He swung around and fired a few shots at me. I dodged swerving back and forth. I fired a few shots at his car. The bullets hit Francis's car. He hit on the gas.

I couldn't help but laugh, amused at Francis's antics.

"Run! Forrest! Run!" I yelled at him, hitting on the gas and the NOS.

I soon got right beside him as we turned on to the Highway. I turned hitting him on the side. He did the same.

"You're not taking me Kang!" he yelled shooting at me.

"We'll see about that Francis!" I yelled back.

I pulled back and shot at his left back tire. I pulled back a little and then rammed his back tire. He spun out completely. Just to be safe, I shot out one more of his tires.

Francis had stopped. He couldn't drive off. So he stepped out of the car, and threw the gun to the ground, muttering cuss words. I got out of my own car. Desert Eagles pointing at him.

"Put your hands above your head!" I demanded. "**NOW!**"

-

A while later, me and Francis were at the EOD in the interrogation room. Francis sat at the table, frustrated. I paced behind him. I had interrogated Francis for 30 straight minutes, under the supervision of Agent Masterson. What had I come up with from Francis about Rocky? Zip, zero, zilch, _ling_.

I was really starting to believe that he was just a waste of my time.

"You know Francis," I piped up after getting another big nothing on my last question. "With a girly name like that you'll make a nice bitch for some hairy-ass bad boy, down in the joint."

Now he was even more frustrated, and that was just the reaction I wanted. He hit the metal table with his hands.

"Listen!" He yelled. "I'm tellin' you the _truth_!"

I turned to him.

_That's a first,_ I thought to myself.

"I've never dealt with this 'Rocky Grozny' before but I heard he's a real bad-ass," Francis said. "You wanna find him? Check out the Gulag Club in Hollywood."

I looked to Masterson. It wasn't much info, but it was enough for me to go on. He looked at Francis, arms still folded across his chest, and then looked to me and nodded.

I looked to Francis.

"Pleasure doin' business with ya," I said when I left the room.

I had a nightclub to go to.


	10. CHAPTER 9: THE GULAG

**9**

**THE GULAG**

For this mission I knew I had to change clothes. I was going to a_ friggen nightclub_ undercover, who doesn't really dress up when going to one? So, I hit the streets that night in a crisp white shirt, a black jacket (Desert Eagles inside the pockets sewed on the inside. I know, I might as well sleep with them under my pillow), black pants, black shoes, and dark classy sunglasses. I think I looked good, but that's just me.

I jumped into my Cadillac and drove down to Sunset Boulevard. It didn't take long to find the Gulag nightclub.

It was a nice sized club painted white, black and blood red. On either side of the steel cage like doors where posters showing the DJ's that were playing tonight. Since I had a feeling that this Rocky's pals might be expecting me, I parked across it and pulled out my night vision goggles. With the goggles I scanned the entrance. Two burly Russkies bouncers as well as people standing in a line wereoutside the nightclub.

_Look at all the security, _I thought as I saw the bouncers.

It was then a peculiar man stepped outside the nightclub. He was around George's age, with short slivery hair, a slight mustache, and tan skin. He was sort of chunky, with a white shirt under a gray vest,black pants, and dark shoes. I glanced at his car. From the dashboard of his black Ford Crown Victoria (license plate read 290 DPR) I quickly saw something.

Police lights on his dashbord.

_Whoa, Hollywood PD,_ I IDed him quickly.

It was strange, but I had a sense that I had this cop before from some where. But where? And what _the hell _was a cop doing, calmly walking out of a nightclub owned by the Russian Mob?

I pushed aside my questions on the suspect cop. Right now all I wanted to do was get into Rocky's club. I grabbed my tranquilizer gun, hidden in my glove compartment.

The back alley would be my best bet of getting in...

The back alleyway was out of my reach only by a seven-foot fence. It was deathly quiet the back there. Only the sound of a Russkie guard trying to light a cigarette and a dog barking in the distance filled the dark alleyway. I approached the fence at a run and jumped. Flipping clear over it (I had practiced for it). As soon as I landed on my feet I jumped and hid behind a dumpster. Just in case my landing had been heard.

I waited before I took a peek around the corner. It was safe, the guard wasn't looking in my direction. I side stepped some broken glass and quickly went at the guard with a quick knockout move. He fell quietly to the concrete ground. I peered down the stretch to another guard.

Quickly and quietly I crept to where I was behind him and pulled that knock out move and he too fell to the floor. Quickly I hid near the corner. I took a quick peek.

Another guard.

I waited patiently for the footsteps to stop where I wanted him to stop. Then I quietly crept around the corner, went up to the guard grabbed his head and twisted. He neck broke with a _**POP!**_

_Snap! Crackle! Pop! _I thought.

I quickly went and hid in the shadows. Nearby was a parking lot where two Russkie guards stood.

_Must be getting close,_ I thought. I waited until both of the Russians back where turned. Loading my tranquilizer gun. As soon as they where turned, both of their back to me. I stepped out and shot both of them, a red dart each.

I looked above the parking lot to see the famous HOLLYWOOD sign up in spotlights. I shook my head and quietly crept down the alleyway. The sound of music was getting louder each step I took.

_Definitely must be getting close,_ I thought. I peered around the corner. I could see another guard. The music was louder now. I quickly I crept behind him and pulled my knockout move. He fell to the floor.

I looked around. The back door to the Gulag had to be around here somewhere. But where? I quickly got my answer. Suddenly, a door open and another Russkie guard stepped out.

"What the fuck-?" was all he was able to say before I hit him with my last tranquilizer dart.

_There's a reason why Spymister's my middle name,_ I thought as I went to the door to the club.

As soon as I went in I could see the Gulag had the works of a normal nightclub.

It had a bar in the far left corner, a few tables, chairs, and booths. The dance floor was made of some sort of metal that shined like a mirror, reflecting the party lights and disco ball above as well as the usualthrong of dancers. In the middle of the dance floor was a DJ standing up on a raised platform with his turntables. His (annoying) techno beat filled the air. I looked up to a long balcony on the left wall where a few more tables and chairs where.

I was wondereing where I could find Rocky when, for a few seconds, the dancers parted for me to see the red sign above a door across the dance floor reading PERSONNEL ONLY.

_That would be it,_ I thought.

I took a few steps onto the dance floor when, suddenly,the music stopped, and all the lights turned to me. It was like a scene from a movie. I stood there shading my eyes from the glare of the lights and every one in the dance club had frozen, stopping what they where doing. All of them were staring at me.

I thought quickly. I looked up to the DJ.

"_Hey Dick!_" I called to him. "I give your damn music a three. No lyrics and you can't dance to it."

The DJ nodded, apparently pissed at what I had just said. Suddenly he pulled out an AK-47 from below his Turntables. Setting off a copal of bullets at me. I ran and jumped for cover. The throng of dancers ran, screaming for the Exit.

I pulled out my Desert Eagles saying, "Aw shit. Guess that was too harsh."

I jumped out from my hiding place and started shooting at the DJ who was reloading his AK. He fell to the floor blood oozing from his gunshot wounds. At that moment two bouncers appeared with shortened MP 5's.

_Shit!_

I flipped foreword to avoid more bullets snatching up the DJ's AK and a clip of ammo. I reloaded the AK as well as one of my Desert Eagles (I put the other in my jacket). It was when those bouncers started to reload their MP5's that I jumped out firing at them. Quickly they fell to the floor, bleeding from all of the lead in them.

I was about to go to the Personnel door when several more bouncers appeared.

_Aw Dim Sum!_

I leaped behind the DJ's turntables. Tossing aside my empty MP5's and taking up my Desert Eagles. I stepped out firing at them. They fell quickly to the floor. Suddenly I heard some commotion from behind me.

I swung around to see that the two Barkeeps appear behind that small bar in the far corner.

"Hey you guys got Beer back there!" I called to them

Suddenly they pulled out MP5's and let off a few rounds at me

"Guess not."

I jumped down for cover as I quickly reloaded my guns. Then as soon as I was able to I jumped out from behind my cover and shot at both of them.

At that moment some more moron bouncers appeared this time from the balcony thing. Both had Uzi's in hand. I ran side to side shooting at those morons until both fell over the balcony railing to the dance floor bleeding.

I grabbed their Uzi's, and it was a good thing I did too. At that moment two more bouncers with big-ass shotguns appeared.

I swung around. Squeezing the trigger to both of the Uzi's until both men fell to the floor dead. I threw the empty Uzi's aside and after making sure that my Desert Eagles where loaded I went through the Personnel Door to have a little chat with Rocky.

The door led to the security room where I found Rocky sitting behind a large expensive desk, flanked by two bodyguards, examining a twenty-dollar bill.

He was fully clothed (the _only_ improvement to him from our last meeting), with black pants, a black jacket and a blood red shirt. His hair was pulled back in a ponytail and he was wearing that same gold chain.

"Hey Rock," I said when I came in the room.

He looked up, only mildly surprised to see me.

"Jeez, what do ya got there? Twenty bucks?" I said raising an eyebrow for a while. "Must be a slow night."

One of his bodyguards reached for his gun that he had in his holster. Rocky waved him off. Instead he motioned to me to go to him. I went to his desk and leaned foreword, my hands laying flat on it.

"You see this bill, Detective," He said in his thick Russian accent, pushing the bill towards me. "It is a perfect **dupe**."

_That's one piece of the puzzle we got here,_ I thought. _That also explains why the Feds are here._

"Is it?" I asked, only mildly surprised. "So, you got the Triad laundering counterfeit for ya. Teamwork huh? Nice."

"Problem is _**you**_ keep showing up like a bad two dollar bill, Detective Kang," Rocky said, both pissed and annoyed at me.

"Hey," I smirked, enjoying the fact I had gotten on his nerves. "I'd hope I'd be worth more than that."

Rocky lean foreword, suddenly interested.

"The question is, what is your brother **worth**?" He his tone deadly serious.

_What?_ I thought, instantly alarmed. _Did he just say-? But how could he know about-? _

"Here," he said. "Have a listen."

Rocky's hand then went to a button on the answering machine. At once I heard Cary's voice fill the room. In the background I could heard sounds like shattering glass and cracking wood along as Cary yelling.

"_Get out of here!_ My brother's a cop **you creep**! AH! _Stop busting my place!_ AH! **_NICK HELP-_**!"

Rocky's hand let off the button. At once Cary's pleading cut off. Rage that I had never felt before was balling up inside me, on the edge of exploding . My hands where in fists. I gritted my teeth so hard the it hurt. I could heard my heart pounding from the rage that hammered away inside me. It was one thing to try to take my life, it something else when you dragged the only family I had left into the middle of it.

Rocky looked to me. At that moment I wanted nothing more to shoot that bastard. If it wasn't for the fact he may had my little brother's life in his dirty, greasy hands, then I would have.

"If you want your brother to stay alive, Detective," Rocky said, menacingly. _"Go back into retirement."_

I grabbed Rocky but his jacket collar, pulling out of his seat. Getting in to his ugly face. At once his two bodyguards grabbed their guns

"LEAVE MY BROTHER _**OUT**_ OF **THIS**!" I roared at him.

I shoved roughly him back into his seat, and I ran out the door. Not caring about the fact I had let him get away, for now.

_Cary! I'm coming!_


	11. CHAPTER 10: TALING SUSPECT COP

**AN- **Reader's beware, Another cliffhanger.

**

* * *

**

**10**

**TAILING SUSPECT COP**

Minutes later I was screaming down the highway in my Cadillac. I had flipped on the police sirens and lights and gave the car a NOS kick. I just hoped I had enough NOS.

_Come-on!_ I thought. _Someone get me out of this **goddamn** traffic!_

It was minutes later I finally saw the street. I pulled a sharp turn that only I could pull off, parked the car. Quickly I locked it and burst into Cary's 24/7 dojo.

"Cary!" I cried franticly looking around.

The place was ransacked. The weapons that where on the walls where now on the floor, the Chinese warrior armor was a mess on the floor. The bamboo screens where ripped apart. And the front wall was pretty much a mess. It looked pretty depressing along with the spray painted graffiti on the walls.

"Where are ya?" I called, hoping even praying (something I don't do very often) that Cary was here and alright.

It was then I could see three guys, street punks by the looks of them, also in the dojo. Two where looking at my little brother's stuff and one was spray painting crap on the walls.

"Who _**the hell**_ are you punks and where's my brother?" I demanded.

"Oh you missed it, Man!" exclaimed one of the punks.

His head was shaven, he was wearing a Puma muscle shirt, jeans,and a pair of Converse.

"Some Oriental guys took him," the punk raved. "There was this great fight, man! It was total Jackie Chan, man! It was awesome!"

The punk started to pull some moves like off of _Karate Kid_. At this point my patience was wearing thin, and my anger was raising. Cary's life may be in danger and with this stupid shit pulling this I was losing valuable time.

I grabbed him by the throat.

"LISTEN **SCUMBAG!**" I yelled at him as he choked. "YOU TELL ME WHO TOOK MY BROTHER **NOW!**"

"Who cares dude?" said a deep voice to my right.

I let go of the punk as I looked tosee agangster who was decked out in a sports jersey, dark pants, an ancient Chinese helmet (one that he stole from here I noticed) and a gold necklace.

"They left the place wide open," he said. "The shit in here's free now."

_That son of a **bitch**!_ I thought as my temper rose. I was past angry. I was extremely pissed off now.

"YOU PICKED **THE WRONG** PARTY TO CRASH, _JACKASS_!" I yelled angrily.

Then before he could do a damn thing, I side-kicked him in the chest as hard as I could.

I know I, probably, shouldn't of. But could you really blame me? I was pissed.

The gangster flew back for a few seconds. He hit against one of the chairs, it splintered against the force of his weight.

"CHUCK 'EM DUDE!" He yelled leaping up.

The first punk (the one that I choked) went at me with a round-house punch. I blocked it and lashed out with a snap-kick that hit him in the stomach. He stumbled forward I jumped forward with 'leaping tiger' kick that sent him to the floor.

"Now tell me whose kung-fu's better, huh?" I yelled.

The third vandal (the one who was spray painting graffiti on the walls) ran at me.

"I've got game!" he said.

He ran at me with a round house kick. I caught his kick and flipped him to the floor. He fell with an painful, "Ooff!" I flipped and landed on my rear end. My legs hit him painfully in the chest and head.

'_Got game' my ass,_ I thought sarcastically as I got up.

I got up just in time to dodge something slivery streak past me. I leapt back and saw that the gangster had a katana in his hand.

_Oh great!_

I ran to the wall and grabbed one of the only katanas on the wall. I swung around brandishing my weapon.

"Ya know my Phys. Ed. Teacher would be proud," I said to him as I ran at him.

I swung at his side. He blocked with his sword, Metal met metal with a loud, **_CLANG!_**

I swung around with my katana.

"I'm gonna break you off, fool!" yelled the gangster.

He swung at me. I dodged it, although narrowly. I swung at him he blocked with the sword. Quickly I aimed a roundhouse kick at his side. He stumbled giving me enough time to kick the katana out of his hands. I threw the katana I had to the floor and gave him a 'flying dragon' kick right at his head. He fell to the floor.

"I told you my kung fu was better," I said like off of those old karate movies. "Didn't I?"

-

I stepped out of the dojo walking to my Cadillac.

Those vandals knew nothing, besides seeing Cary get taken away by a few Orientals . After pounding them for information that was clear. I suspected that Ancient Wu's men must be holding my little brother somewhere. Only problem was where? I had to find some one who knew.

_Come on Nick!_ I thought as I got in to my Cadillac,_ think!_

If only I knew someone who could help, anyone…

I suddenly glanced at my at my police siren dashboard. Suddenly, I had an idea. I shifted gears. Hoping I wasn't too late.

-

Not long after, I sat in my car outside the Hollywood Police Department. I could see a man walk out of the department. I grabbed my binoculers. It was that cop from the Gulag alright. Just the man I was looking for.

I couldn't help but wonder, _why did he look so familiar?_

_I'll bet he knows something. He's got to._

I watched him go to his black Crown Victoria and pull out of the parking lot.

_Okay,_ I thought turning on my car and shifting gears, _here we go._

-

I followed he for several blocks careful to get close to still be able to see him but not too close to be noticed, ya know what I mean.

Later, although he was a few cars in front of me I could still see him turn down Holt Avenue. As soon as I could I did the same. I turned down to see his black Crown Victoria (I knew it had to be his 'cause it's license plate read 209 DPR) parked in front of an old, abandoned, run down home with weeds growing wildly in the front and back yards. I got out of my car and peered in side his car to make sure he wasn't inside. He wasn't.

I looked to the old abandoned home. I walked up the stairs to it's front door.

"Publishers Clearing House," I said aloud, joking as I reached for the doorknob. "Anyone home?"

I turned the door knob and opened the door and went in. The front room was a kitchen and living room a with a dirty counter and stove, along with a moldy couch and armchair. Wooden beams separated this room from the next. In this room where two wino's. Both men where obviously drunk, and they wore a strange array of clothing that they found off the street. I went to one of the bums but before I could ask about the cop the wino looked at me up and down.

"Wh-who you lookin' for, Pretty Boy?" He asked.

God, his breath reeked. He smelled like he had been marinated in Jim Beam and Jack Daniels. I could hear a faint shuffle behind me.

I looked over to see the other wino had pulled out a knife. He intention with it was obvious. I looked to the bum in front of me.

"I don't have time for this," I said in a warning tone. "Where's the **cop**?"

The bum burped loudly in my face and laughed. He pulled out a broken bottle. It's broken edges sharp as a knife.

"Alright, fine. Let's do this," I said, annoyed, getting into a fighting stance.

The wino made the first move,he lunged forward with the broken bottle. I dodged and grabbed a hold of his arm and sent him to the floor.

I swung around. The bum behind me gave a jump-snap kick. I jumped out of the way . The wino lunged with his knife. I dodged and knocked it from his hand. Quickly I went at him with a few of my killer punches and snap and roundhouse kicks. He stumbled back long enough for me to deliver a 'dragon fist' right in his chest. He fell hard against the walls.

Suddenly, I felt a sharp line of fire graze my back.

_Damn it! The other wino!_

I swung around with a reverse-crescent kick that knocked the broken bottle from his hands. It hit the wall and shattered. I gave him a shuffle sidekick in the stomach. He hit the wooden beams in a way that made them brake clean off the walls. He hit the floor with an "UMPH!"

I walked to him as he was trying to get up. I was really getting annoyed by this shit.

"Stay _the fuck_ down!"

I went over and gave him a body-slamming elbow in the chest. I heard footsteps behind me. I turned to see a third wino come thumping down the stairs.

I got up saying, "I don't suppose you'll tell me where the cop is either?"

He got into a fighting stance.

"I don't know what your talking about but I warn you: The blood of my ancestors is strong!" he yelled.

I sighed. _Never ask a wino for anything in LA._

I ran at him with a few punches. He blocked each one. He tried to give a sidekick but I blocked it and gave him a sharp elbow in the nose. He stumble back as his eyes began to water. I went at him with a roundhouse kick in the chest. He stumbled back again. Now I was determined to end this. I quickly gave him a 'dragon drop kick' in the chest. He hit the wall with a loud **_SMACK!_** The abandoned home went quiet.

"Next time bring some more friends to help you out," I advised.

Suddenly a sound shattered the stillness. The sound of a car starting.

_The cop!_

I ran as fast asI couldout the front door out onto the sidewalk. But I was too late. The cop's car had vanished. Along with my only hope to find Cary, Alive.

_**Damn it! **_

I had a mind to go in there a beat the living shit out of those winos but I restrained myself. I trudged to my Cadillac. When I saw something tucked underneath my windshield-wiper.

A parking ticket and on it was a message scrawled in pen.

_What the-?_

I snatched up the parking ticket and read the message:

**_You'll find me _**

**_at Wally's Diner._**

So he knew I had been tailing him. Well, I could expect nothing less from a fellow cop. I re-read the message as I got into my Cadillac.

It maybe risky, he may have some of his Russkie pals with him this time. But it maybe the only way to save my little brother.

_Okay Flatfoot,_ I thought as I crumbled up the parking ticket in my fist, and turned the key in my ignition, _I'll play your game._

-

As I pulled up to the diner I could see the cop. He was sitting at a booth near the front window. To my surprise, he was alone, with out a Russkie in sight. Maybe he would help me.

I got out of my car and went in the diner. The cop looked up from his cup of coffee when I went to his booth. I sat in the seat across from him.

"This _better_ be good," I said with a tone as I sat down.

The cop nodded, his face was grave.

"The name's Don," he said softly. "Don Rafferty."

Suddenly, his grave face broke and he smiled at me.

"You may not remember me, but I used to work undercover jobs with your dad," He said.

"I _thought_ you looked familiar," I said softly.

"Yeah," He said with a smile. He shook his head as he said, "I remember you and your brotherdriving your dad nuts with your 'Green Hornet Stick'."

I felt a smile flicker on my face. Remembering that time myself.

Rafferty sighed wearily, his smile now gone, as if those good memories had brought bad ones as well.

"Those where some good day's," He said.

I quickly saw this was going, he was try to get all sentimental with me to try to get away with whatever he was doing.

_Nice try._

"**Cut** the sentimental **crap**," I insisted. "What's your part in all this?"

"Your father," Rafferty said. "When he got in trouble with International Affairs, I promised him I'd look after his boys."

He looked around then leaned forward. Only wanting me to hear what he said next.

"Nick I know about this case your on," Rafferty said, his voice as soft as a whisper. "It's _**way**_ over your head."

I leaned forward.

"You're a little late for that, Don," I said in the same soft voice as Rafferty. "Cary might already be trouble."

"Not if you hurry," Rafferty insisted. "Wu's men are holding him at a butcher shop in Chinatown, at The Peking Duck."

_He knew where Cary was?_

Suddenly I got suspicious (hey, it is in my job description). I would of asked questions but I had more important matters to worry about.

"I wanna know how you know that, Don," I said getting up, looking at him square in the eye. "After I find Cary."

And with that said I left the diner.


	12. CHAPTER 11: THE PEKING DUCK

**A.N.-** This chapter may have a lot more blood and gore than all my other chapters (you'll discover why the rating is why it is now) I would not suggest this chapter to vegetarians 'cause it is a butcher shop he's going to. I wouldn't recommend this chapter to non-violence enthusiasts (but I don't think any would read this fan fiction any way).

This chapter's also got a cliffhanger, you'll see why though later.

* * *

**11**

**THE PEKING DUCK**

I drove as fast as I could to the Peking Duck. Angry rap music blasting on my speakers along with my police sirens and lights. I kicked on the last of my NOS as I drove at top speed to the butcher shop. As soon as I saw the street I pulled a sharp turn and turned off my lights and sirens. I didn't want to draw attention to myself, not yet anyway. It didn't take long for me to find The Peking Duck. I parked the car and I went to the door of the butcher shop and went in.

It looked like a normal Chinese butcher shop. With meat in cooling refrigerators to keep it from going bad, chickens sat in cages, and a variety of slaughtering knifes hung on the wall near the door and behind the counter. Halfway on the counter a Chinese man lay sleeping.

I let my anger boil as I grabbed one of the butcher knifes off the wall near the door. I went to the man on the counter, my rage had reached it's peek. I grabbed him by the wrist and raised the knife, and sent it crashing down upon his fingers. The knife sliced through easily, cutting off a few ofhis fingers.

"AHH!" He yelled as he awoke from the pain. He jerked up, his finger's flying.

"WHERE'S MY BROTHER,**_CREEP_**!" I yelled at him.

Blood from his finger stubs stained his crisp white apron. His face had gone deathly pale.

"_Tá zhèr! _He here!" the man yelled backing into the door behind him, blood now oozing from his fingers. "_Shāsi tā! _KILL HIM!"

He disappeared to the back room. Two other Chinese butchers came at his calling, one carrying a hatchet the other a meat cleaver.

I turned to them.

"IF CARY'S HURT I'LL FLAY YOU **_BASTARDS_** **_ONE_-_BY_-_ONE_**!" I yelled to them getting into a fighting stance.

"Your ass is so dead!" One of the butcher's yelled.

I went at the butchers, angrily swinging my butcher knife at one of them. They dodged and swung their knifes at my side.

I dodged and jump-snap kicked one of them in the stomach. He stumbled back and I threw my knife at him. He dodged the knife but he couldn't dodge the 'tiger sweep' I gave him in the legs.

"Roll up!" I yelled bitterly at him. "**Roll up _Bitch_** Roll up!"

He jumped up just as the other butcher went at me with his meat cleaver. I dodged and punched him in the stomach. He stumbled back I grabbed him by his head and gave him four murderous punches in the face. The to finch him off I grabbed him by the hair and knee kicked him as hard as I could

_Now the other butcher,_ I thought.

I swung around….

Just in time to see the other butcher throw his hatchet at me. I narrowly dodge it. It landed in the wall with a **_THUNK!_**

"Bad move, Asshole!" I yelled. "You play with fire, you're gonna get burned!"

He ran at me with a shuffle-kick. I front blocked it and gave him a shuffle-kick of my own right in the chest. Then I went at him with two of my hard punches. He fell to the floor, out cold.

Suddenly, I could hear one of the two doors behind the counter open. I swung around to see three more butchers, two with meat cleavers, and one with a machete. I ran to the hatchet that was stuck in the wall I pulled it out of the wall with a yank. I turned to the butchers (who where coming at me at that moment) I chucked the hatchet as hard as I could. It landed right between the eyes of the first butcher.

I went to the second butcher and grabbed him by the arms got down on the floor and threw him over my head. He hit one of the cooling fridge's, shattering the glass. I jumped up to face the last butcher, the one with the machete. I quickly snatched up a meat cleaver and swung around to face him. He ran at me, machete swinging at my side. I blocked it with my meat cleaver. I punched him with my other hand. He fell to the floor.

I heard a slight shuffle behind me. I swung around to see another one of the Triad scumbags. A big bald guy who could probably go for _sumo_ wrestling, if he wanted to.

"**Damn**, ever thought of the Atkin's Diet?" I asked.

As soon as I said that I realized I probably said the wrong thing. He went at me with a drop-kick that if I had been standing still he would of flattened me.

"Sorry I asked."

I went at him with my meat cleaver. But every slash he narrowly dodged. Then he sweep kicked me to the floor. The meat cleaver flew out of my hands.

"Okay, _now _I'm gettin' pissed," I said leaping up.

He went at me with several punches. Luckily, I was able to front block all of them. Quickly I gave him a shuffle-side kick that connected with his chest. I then went at him with several punches. He stumbled back. I gave him a 'flying dragon' kick he fell to the floor.

He was just about to get up when I body slammed my elbow into his chest.

All the wind left his lungs with a great _whoosh!_

I looked to him.

"That's what happens when you test the strength of street knowledge," I told him.

Then I gave him an elbow across the face that knocked him out cold.

-

I went through one of the backdoor to the back rooms of the butcher shop, as soon as I did a smell hit me in strong wave. The smell of blood.

On hooks and on metal tables where dead and skinned raw cattle flesh. It's fleshy vivid red color was the only other color in the drab gray room. Crimson blood dripped from the meat into small pools. It would of nauseated anyone.

"Ew," I said looking at all the dead cattle flesh. "This _sure_ ain't kosher."

"Nick?" echoed a voice off the walls.

I knew that voice. At once relief filled me.

"Cary!" I yelled. Amazed he was still alive.

"**NICK**!" He yelled. "**HELP ME**!"

Suddenly the meat on hooks started to move like on assembly line. I turned to see a Triad butcher, hand grabbing a hold of the meat hook and pointing a Sig. Sauer .266 at me. Suddenly another butcher appeared with a Thompson machine gun. Both started shooting at me.

"Aw Shit!" I yelled.

I quickly ran, bullets narrowly hitting my sides, and got behind a plastic container of God-knows-what for cover.

I pulled out my Desert Eagles.

"_I'm coming, Little Brother!_" I called to him. "_I just gotta tenderize some meat first!_"

I jumped out from behind the container firing at the guy with the Thompson and the guy with the Sig. I could tell from the blood that was coming out of their gunshot wounds in the chest I got them. I ran up to the body of one of the butchers. I quickly put away one of my Desert Eagles and took up the Thompson. As soon as I did, I heard a faint shuffle behind me. I swung around to see another butcher.

"It's good day to shoot someone, eh?" I called to him and started to fire off my Thompson.

His blood flew onto the door he had just walked through. I quickly put away my other Desert Eagle and picked up the other Thompson. I went through to bloody door to a long hallway. Cattle meat still moved on the assembly line. But it wasn't long until I saw that wasn't the only thing on those hooks.

Dead bodies hung from those hooks as well, hooks through their chest, through their hearts their, blood dried on their chest. It, almost, made me sick.

"Jeez," I said disgusted. "FDA would have a friggenfield day in here."

As soon as I said, that another Triad goon appeared with asawed offShotgun.

I quickly fired off a few bullets until he lay, bleeding, on the floor. One of my Thompson's where out so I went to the dead body and picked up the shotgun. I ran down the hallway to see another Triad goon. He went to fire his rifle at me, but I was quicker, I kicked the gun out of his hand and grabbed him, using him as a human shield.

And it was a good thing I did too. 'Cause as soon as I walked through the door at the end of the hall way I was greeted by several, Triad bastards with machine guns. As soon as they shot the shit out of my human shield I let him fall to the floor and went at the men, shooting off a few rounds. It wasn't long 'til they lay like their comrade.

I ran through the room. Firing off bullets at the Triad jackasses that stood holding on to the hooks and cattle meat on the assembly line.

"Cary!" I yelled. "Where are ya at, Little Brother?"

"Back here!" cried Cary's voice.

I swung around. It sounded like he was in the meat fridge.

"NICK _LOOK OUT!_" Cary yelled.

As soon as he did. Three Triad goons came rushing out of the meat fridge.

I went to fire at them with my guns.

_Click! Click!_

_**OH SHIT!**_

Quickly I threw my empty guns at them and jumped behind a meat counter. I pulled out my Desert Eagles and reloaded them.

Waited for them to reload their guns when I jumped out from behind the counter Firing off bullets. I landed with a side roll as the Triad goons fell dead to the floor. I ran to the meat fridge. To get Cary out of this mess.


	13. CHAPTER 12: THE GREAT ESCAPE

**AN-**Sorry! This was originally a part of the 11 chapter. But I cut it in half since there is the possibility that I might type the other two endings for fun, since I have a feeling my sequel may be a little harder than I first thought.

* * *

**12**

**THE GREAT ESCAPE**

I burst into the room to find Cary tied to a chair. Damn, he looked beat with a bleeding lip a cut on the side of his face, another cut on his forehead, and bruises forming on his face. Of course, I was sure I didn't look any better. I had cuts from the fights with the winos, and the butchers. As well as bruises on my arms from blocking all those blows. And I knew that my somewhat decent club clothes where in need of several washings.

He looked up when I walked in.

"What _kept_ you, Nick?" He asked grudgingly.

"Sorry Cary," I apologized, quickly going to his bindings. "The traffic getting here was murder."

I untied him quickly.

"Can you walk?" I asked him looking over him, he looked like hell.

"I-I don't know. I don't really think so," Cary said. He had some trouble standing.

"Here," I grabbed his arm and put it over my shoulder.

I helped him stand up. Together we walked out of the cooler.

"Did you see a back door out of this crazy joint?" I asked.

Cary pointed to the door.

We walked to it, and, together, we kicked it open. We walked into a back alley way. I looked around for a get away car. I found it. The butcher shop's delivery truck, in the back was a load raw of fish. Me and Cary went to the passenger side. I opened the door (luckily it was unlocked) and helped Cary get in. I shut the door and went to the driver's side. I got in the driver's seat and quickly went to hot-wiring the truck.

"Thanks Bro," Cary said suddenly. "I owe you one."

I shook my head. Crossing wires.

"No you don't," I said, guiltily. "I got you into it."

Suddenly, we heard the back door open, Me and Cary turned to see several Triad scumbags, they weren't butchers either. They must of known that I would come to save Cary. In their hands were Tommy guns, and Berettas.

"AFTER THEM!" Yelled one.

They quickly went to their cars that weren't that far away down the alley.

I quickly pulled on my seat belt.

"Buckle up tight," I told Cary. "This could get worse than your first driving lesson, and you how _that_ turned out."

"Ha Ha," Cary said dryly, pulling on his seatbelt. "Funny Guy."

I pulled out of the alleyway as fast as I could, losing half of the fish in the truck bed. The Triad guys hot on our asses.

I took the first right turn. Setting them back a few.

"I assume you got a plan, Bro," Cary said.

I grinned.

I blasted down the street. I quickly took a fast turn on them. Then another. _Damn it!_ I couldn't shake 'em. Well, that left only one thing to now. I tried to pull a few of my car tricks. No dice.

"Hang on!" I said as I weaved dangerously through traffic, losing the other half of the fish in the bed of the truck.

It was then I saw it. The park. I smiled, and as soon as I did Cary knew what I was up to.

"Oh no," Cary said, he knew what I was about to do (this wasn't the first time I've made my own detour with him in the car or truck or whatever). "Nick don't -!"

But I had already plowed through the iron fence that went around the park. I drove on the walk way.

"GET **THE HELL** OUT OF THE WAY!" I yelled out the window to walkers.

I could hear Cary yell, "Run for your lives, people!"

Walkers jumped out of the way left and right. Making sure to flip me the finger as soon as they jumped out of my way (I get that a lot in traffic).

I drove through the park. Trying not to hit anyone who was playing Frisbee, football, walking their dog or whatever else they do at the park.

All the while I could hear Cary mutter under his breath, words that sounded like "This is crazy, this is crazy, this is crazy."

I made a point of not telling him that I had lost those Triad bastards. Not until we were safely out of the park and several blocks away. I then took some quick sharp turns, we where somewhere leaving Downtown LA when I felt it was safe.

"You alright bro?" I asked.

"Yeah," Cary said sheepishly. "It's just... We almost died."

"Yeah I know," I replied lightly. "I try to do it once a day."

Cary gave me on of those looks.

I grinned at him.

"Now you hungry?" I asked. "'Cause I haven't had any thing to eat since breakfast…"


	14. CHAPTER 13: OFF TO WU'S PLACE

**AN-** Holy Cow! I leave for at least three days to a place that has no internet, and they change the rateing thing. I don't know about the other writers but I think it's cool. It's along the lines of the game rateing thing. But anyway, sorry I haven't been able to update. But I made a long chapter to make up for it.

* * *

**13**

**OFF TO WU'S PLACE**

The next day, after dressing in my usual street clothes, I went to the EOD to tell Masterson and The Chief what Intel I had scraped up.

They where both waiting for me in the meeting room when I got there. Masterson, sitting at the glass table in the center of the room. The Chief gazing at a city map of LA that had Rocky's picture posted on it.

After about thirty minutes, of backtracking, telling them what I had found out (mainly the dirty bills) Masterson (who had _amazingly_ been quiet through the whole thing, only speaking up to say he already knew about the fake money) jumped out of his seat and exploded when I told him the last part.

"Are you _**kidding**, Kang?_" He yelled, pissed. "_What do you mean '**Rocky got away**'? _Where, _the hell,_ were **you** anyway!"

"Went out to eat with my little brother," I told him simply.

He gave me an icy look as I replied. "Bar-be-qued Ribs."

If it weren't for the fact that the glass table was between me and him, Masterson looked like he wanted nothing more to lay a smackdown on my ass. He opened his mouth to (most likely) yell at me some more when the Chief swung around.

"**Cut** the **_crap_**, _Masterson_!" She snapped, her eye's narrowed. "I can't **believe **you _knew_ it was a counterfeit laundering scam **_all along!_** How **_dare you_** keep this from **_us!"_**

Masterson looked away. The angry look on his face was replaced with a mixture of guilt and nervousness. I couldn't blame him, as well as I knew the Chief, she rarely snaps like that. When she does, get the hell out of the line of fire.

"Oh come on, Chief" He said after a short, awkward silence, "this case is a matter of National Security."

He turned away as he explained.

"We've got _millions_ of fake twenty dollar bills pouring out of LA and into the rest of the country!"

He turned to face us.

"Even **Alexander Hamilton's mother** couldn't tell the difference!" Masterson exclaimed.

I couldn't help but snicker at this. I leaned over the glass table that separated us.

"The twenty's got **Jackson's face** on it, Buddy," I told him, trying my hardest not to smile, or even laugh.

Masterson looked to me, that guilty look was replaced to the extremely pissed off one he had earlier.

"Listen, Smart-Ass" He said coldly, walking around the glass table. "Uncle Sam want's to know where this fake money is coming from, which means bringing in Rocky. **_Alive_**."

He pointed at me, emphasizing that last word. Then Masterson walked past me to the Chief saying, "Only problem is we know nothing on him besides his _stupid nickname_."

An idea just came to me at that moment. Well, I take that back, not really. It had been on my mind ever since Cary had been dragged into the mix.

"Well," I spoke softly, "why don't we ask his partner in crime?"

The Chief looked at me with a cocked eyebrow, Masterson swung around.

"As in **_who?_**" He asked grudgingly. "You've sent them all to the _morgue,_ Kang."

I shook my head.

"Not Ancient Wu," I pointed out. "Not **_yet_**."

The Chief gave a loud sigh, and shook her head. Masterson looked at me like I was crazy ( I get that a lot).

After several moments of stunned silence, Masterson spoke.

"Are you an _idiot_?" He asked me, stressing that last word more than I would of liked. "Wu is _Urban Myth_. Fortune cookie stuff."

I snorted at this.

_When will people learn?_ I wondered to myself.

"Yeah, pal," I said sarcastically, turning to leave. "So is Social Security."

I walked through the door, on my way to my Caddie. I could hear Masterson yelling for me to "get my ass back here". But I just ignored him.

I had other things to worry about than another load of his bullshit.

-

After years of listening to stories, pulling my resources, and cleaning up the Triad's crap, when I started my search for Ancient Wu's lair I knew just where to look.

I took a drive to the heart of Chinatown. And, on the same block as the famous Chinatown Plaza, I found it.

The old Pagoda Restaurant.

The design was of Chinese pagoda antiquity. It's walls where painted a deep blood red, it's roof tops where painted a dark forest green. I was reminded of the Shao-lin temple when I first looked at it (awesome place to see if you're ever in China). I had one high tower for it's entrance, designed like some of the towers tourists would pay to see in China, it was several stories high. My guess would be two or three.

After several years of research (out of pure boredom, and curiosity), I had found out that the Pagoda was one of the oldest buildings in all of LA, it was built when Chinese immigrants first came to America. It was also rumored to be built on Triad blood, ran by Triad money, and the meeting place for many Triad scumbags. Also according to the rumors, there was a old door with a golden handle carved to look like a dragon that led to secret tunnels under Chinatown, and at the center of this maze, just under the Chinatown Plaza, is Ancient Wu's famous lair.

I sat there several minutes in my parked car, before getting out, thinking this. Then I got out, and locked the door. I checked my guns and pockets to see if I had enough ammo.

I did.

I went to the front door thinking, _Nick Kang, Live, from the crime scene._

-

I quietly went in and shut the door behind me.

I swung around, taking in the sights of old Chinese watercolor paintings, the red wood furniture, red painted walls, the high ceiling tower, and the oriental carpet. I could smell the scent of oriental spices used in Chinese cuisine, bringing back some memories of Hong Kong.

I approached a small bridge-like walkway that led into a waiting room like area, when I heard footsteps. Quickly, I jumped back to the wall, into the shadows as a man with a dark muscle shirt and red and black dragon tattoo's passed by.

The man might as well had the words TRAID BASTARD as well tattooed on his forehead in red and black ink, and (my guess) he was here to guard the place.

If there was one guard then I knew there might be more.

_Oh well,_ I thought,_ Easy does it._

I waited for him to turn the corner before I went through the door. I kept down and close to the wall.

I sat next to the wall, I could hear his footsteps close by. I didn't have to wait long for the footsteps to stop. I took a quick peek to see that the guy was standing there smoking a cigarette facing my direction. I waited a few seconds until I was sure that the guy had turned around. Then I quickly ran at him and hit him on the back of his head. He fell to the floor, out cold.

I crept to the end of the waiting room, making sure to keep down. I stopped at the door way. Hiding behind the short wall that separated this area from the eating alcove. I glanced around. I could hear Chinese flutes over the speakers playing softly. I could also see Chinese watercolor paintings on the walls. Oriental lanterns hung from the ceiling.

I was just about to go in to the eating alcove when I heard footsteps. I took a quick glance around the corner to see another Triad jackass. He stopped to look out a window. I crept behind him and pulled the knockout move. I turned to see a second part of the eating alcove.

Quietly, I walked in I glanced to my left to see another door. I quietly went to it but stopped as soon as I heard footsteps. I flatted myself against a wall. At the edge of my vision I could see another guard just standing there. I waited for him to move before I went at him. Giving him a knife-hand on the back of his neck. His fell to the floor quietly.

I looked forward to see that there was another small alcove. In it I could see another greasy Triad thug. Luckily he wasn't looking over his shoulder. I side-stepped past a few chairs and then went at him knocking him out like I had the other three. I wondered how many more Triad guards there where.

I went out through the door that was to the left. I could see another Triad thug in (what looked like) an alcove in the far left of the restaurant. I ran and hid behind a wall not that far from that alcove, next to a potted bamboo plant. I peeked over the corner to see that the guard wasn't looking.

I ran up behind him and gave him a nice swift hit on the back of the head. He fell to the floor. Suddenly, I could hear footsteps. I ran to a wall on that was right across from me. Just in time to see a waiter carrying a plate of food past me. I watched him pass me and took a quick glance over the corner to see another guard next to the door that led to (what I figured was) the kitchen. I stepped out from behind the wall and went to creep behind the Triad moron when (just my luck) he turn around to see ME!

_Shit!_

"Who the hell-!" He said as he reached for his handgun.

But I was quicker. I pulled out my tranquilizer gun and shot out a blood red dart. It hit him right on the chest. He had enough time to look at me and say "What the-?" before the drugs took over him.

"Sleepy," I whispered as I put away my tranquilizer gun in my jacket, "night-night."

I went to the door of the kitchen thinking, _Ninja's got **nothin'** on me._

-

I open the door to the kitchen, it was painted drab gray with slabs of raw bloody meat on it's tables, sacks of rice and other grain sat in the corners, spices sat in containers on the shelves. I glanced to my left. Past the stoves, and sinks something caught my eye.

It was a door made of a dark wood, on it's handle was made of a fine brass, and, even from this distance I could see that it was carved in the shape of a Chinese dragon.

As I made my way to the door I could hear foot steps. I swung around to see three angry cooks in the corner in front of a crude wood door, armed with meat cleavers and butcher knifes.

"Howdy!" I greeted them cheerfully. "I'm with the county health inspectors."

"_Shāsi tā! _KILL HIM!" Angrily yelled one of the cooks.

"Okay," I said in a scolding voice. "But there goes you're A rating."

I got in a fighting stance as one of the cooks ran at me with his butcher knife. Quickly, I crescent kicked it out of his hand.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you not to play with knifes?" I asked.

Then I went at him with a few punches in the chest. He blocked them and tried to give me a snap-kick. I swung around with a jumping reverse-crescent kick that hit him across the face. He fell against a shelf, dislodging some of the shelves making them, and whatever they had on them fall.

The two other cooks ran at me at the same time. I dodged a lunge from one cook and swung a punch at the other. I then gave the cook behind me a back kick in the stomach. I went at the cook in front of me with a snap-kick, he blocked and tried to give me a punch. I blocked it and gave him an upset-punch in the stomach. He stumbled back. I then gave him a 'dragon fist' in the chest. He fell to the floor.

I swung around to dodge a crescent kick from the cook behind me. I gave him a jump-snap kick in the chest, and then a few punches in the chest. He stumbled, and then I gave him a 'jumping monkey' kick in the face. He fell back against the table with meat.

"Come on you pregnant yak!" yelled a voice behind me.

_Pregnant Yak? What, the fuck, name calling is that?_

I swung around to see two more cooks with, _shit_, a katana and a sai.

The one with the sai ran at me with a lunge. I grabbed him by the wrist with one hand, and punched him in the face twice. Now that he was dazed I decided to pull a takedown, I went under the arm that I had captured I saddled it and pulled it up to my chest 'til I heard the _Pop!_

Before I back kicked him I yanked the sai out of his hand. I then swung around to clash my sai, with the katana of the other cook. I kicked him in the leg. He stumbled back and I gave him a 'tiger claw' that sent him flying him back.

He jumped up and threw the katana at me. I jumped out of the way as the sword sailed past me in to the wall behind me. I ran at him with a punch. Then I gave him a few sharp punches in the face then dragon drop kicked him to the floor.

Suddenly, I heard the _clicking_ sound of a door open behind me. I swung around.

"What the-?" I said when I saw it.

Whatever it was it _looked _human. It had ashy gray skin like it had died years ago in a lake or river, it's eye's had a disgusting yellowish membrane to them. The zombie like thing smelled worst than shit, in a moldy sweat shirt and a pair of faded pants.

"**_WOW_**." I said, shocked that anything could be _that _disgusting. "That's some **_bad_ **skin. Try to get a little sun sometime."

Well, whatever it was, I obviously pissed it off, and bad.

"It" ran at me with a tornado kick.

I, narrowly, dodged it saying, "Hey! It was just a suggestion!"

Quickly I went at "it" with a several middle punches. "It" blocked all but the last two that I used some fake-out punches for. I then swung around with a crescent kick that hit "it" along the ribs. I then gave it a jump-snap kick. "It" stumbled back. I then gave "it" a devastating 'flying dragon' kick. I knocked it to the floor.

_That was fun_, I thought as I made my way to the door. Well, halfway to the door. That's how far I got when suddenly I was thrown painfully (you heard me right) against the sinks.

Whatever that "thing" was it had picked **me** up and had thrown **me**. Yeah, now I was pissed.

I ran at it with a killer lunge punch, "it" didn't see that one coming. "It" stumbled back. I took this time to give it a snap kick, a jump-snap kick, and a switching snap-kick. When "It" fell back somewhat dazed, I did my best 'dragon drop-kick.' It fell against one of the sinks and sinking down to the floor.

I turned to leave a second time, when I heard "it" gave and angry growl. I turned around to see that thing was still standing.

"**Damn it! Would you just _die_ already!**" I yelled angrily. "**Maybe I outta fry your ass!**"

Suddenly it hit me, what if "it" couldn't die by getting the shit kicked out of "it"? But how would I kill that damn thing?

Then the words _Maybe I outta fry your ass_ echoed in my head. Then I got an idea.

The thing pulled itself up. I waited for "it" to run at me. "It" tried to give me a few punches in the face. I blocked each punch and quickly lashed out with a strong thrust kick in the ribs. "It" backed off a few steps. I then went at "it" with several punches and kicks. Trying to get the freak where I wanted him to be. It took three middle punches and two thrust kicks to get him next to the stove. At that time "it" had gotten a little punch drunk, if ya know what I mean.

Then I gave it a 'jumping monkey kick' right on the chest. The thing hit the stove just right and it let off a small explosion that threw me back against one of the tables that (luckily) wasn't covered in raw meat.

I jumped up to see the thing give a few blood chilling shrieks, as "it" was on fire from head to foot.

"Damn," I said waving my hand in front of my nose. The thing burning smelled worse then what rubber smells like when it burns.

Suddenly the thing charged at me.

I waited for it to come. The thing charged at me, it's yellow eyes reflecting the flames that where all over it. Then I delivered a monkey kick right in it's chest making it hit the stove behind it once again.

I smiled to my self.

_The Kangmaster always wins,_ I thought as the freak (finally) fell to the floor.

I then crossed the room to the door with the dragon carved handle, opened it and went it.

-

"Now I know _not_ to order the chef's special," I remarked to myself as I went down a crude staircase that had been beyound the door. The wood giving a bone chilling _creak_ every time I stepped.

At the end of the staircase it took awhile for my eyes to adjust to the dimness. Once I did I saw that I was in a dank, dark, and scary as hell earthy tunnel. The air down here tasted stale, old, as if no one's been down here for decades. Up head I could make out some torchlight but it was very, very dim.

_Man,_ I thought to myself, _this place gives me the creeps._

Suddenly I could hear the soft, almost ghostly sound of footsteps.

Alert, I pulled out my Desert Eagles. Quickly I also pulled out my gun flashlights and attached them to the bottom of my Desert Eagles. I clicked them both on.

I quickly ran to the wall, my back just touching it. I side stepped down the wall. I had just reached to corner when I herd footsteps, loud and clear, just around the corner. I stepped out from behind it just in time to see another one of those zombie like creatures, wearing a _shen-i_ (a pair of tunic and trousers). It looked almost human, if it wasn't for the ashy gray skin and, uh, the yellow glowing eyes. The freak swung around and rasied the MP5 he had in his hand.

"I don't _think so, You freak_!" I yelled, pulling the triggers of my Desert Eagles.

I shot at it at least four times in the chest, until the damn thing finally hit the floor.

I glanced to my right to see where the tunnel led. I stepped out of the torchlight, and past another corner. There was a section where the tunnel went straight down a slope.

I had to have been several feet down that slope when, as if out of no where one of those creatures appeared. A fully loaded AK-47 in hand.

_Shit!_

As I dived out of the way, I shot at the freak with my guns. I hit the ground and rolled up as soon as it fell, finally dead.

With that problem solved, I ran down the slope to see that the tunnel split in two. There was one tunnel leading right, another leading left.

"Aw great," I muttered sarcastically to myself.

I did some quick thinking as I decided where I would go from here. Remembering which way the restaurant was from the plaza I took the right.

After passing a corner I kept close to the wall. As soon as I did I could hear the sound of pounding footsteps, trying (very badly I might add) not to be heard.

_Fat Chance, buddy_, I thought to myself.

I quickly reloaded my Desert Eagles. It was a good thing I did too, because "something" that reminded me of those undead freaks off of _Dawn of the Dead_ or _Resident Evil, _with skin that looked like it had just crawled out of a grave, rib bones exposed, and wearing only pants just turned the corner. In it hand was an automatic shotgun.

"Damn," I couldn't help but say when I first saw it, "you are one _**ugly** mother-_"

I suddenly found myself jumping for cover as the freak started to let off a few blasts.

"Was it something I said!" I yelled, jumping out from my cover, aiming and firing at the freak right between the glowing eyes.

His head jerked back, what looked like black blood stained the back wall as he pitched backwards to the floor.

I then went on to find another fork in the tunnel. It was strange but it seemed like something was pulling me to take the left. Being a believer of listening to instinct I took the left tunnel.

I pressed on.

Suddenly, up head, the tunnel took another sharp turn, and around that corner came two freaks, even uglier than the last (if that's possible) one was carrying an AK-47, another was carrying an Uzi. Both started letting out bullets at me.

I quickly dived backwards, narrowly avoiding bullets, shooting at them. After firing several shots, the two freaks fell to the floor.

Quickly I ran down the tunnel as fast as I could.

There where several more twists and turns until the tunnel forked again. This time I felt like I was being pulled to the right tunnel.

I followed it, trying to shake the feeling that some strange force was leading me to Ancient Wu.

I had just taken another turn when I saw it.

A stretch of twenty feet, at it's end was a door way. It was painted blood-red like the Pagoda Restaurant, a torch was lit on either side. Above it was a disc the size of a shield. A ruby red Chinese dragon was on it's center, it's edges where made of gold. Through that door, had to be one thing.

Ancient Wu's place.

I must of taken a step or two towards it when, at least three of those freaks appeared out of nowhere, all of them had Uzi's.

"Aw Shit!" I yelled.

I dived out of the line of fire behind the corner I had just turned.

I quickly reloaded my Desert Eagles, _but would that be enough to take three friggen Uzi's_?

Something glinted in the corner of my eye, something that hadn't been there before. I looked over to my right to see not one but _two_ Uzi's. I put my Desert Eagles in my holster inside my jacket and took up the Uzi's. But where they loaded? I looked. They where, they where fully loaded, cocked and ready.

It was odd, I admit. But I didn't question my luck.

I got up, off the ground.

"You freaks gonna give up, or do I have to get mad?" I called over my shoulder.

I was answered by several shots that grazed past my side.

I jumped from around the corner and started shooting. One fell, then another, then finally the last.

Suddenly out of no where two more of those freaks appeared running through the doorway that led to Ancient Wu's lair, both carrying sawed off shotguns. Sense I was out of bullets, I tossed the Uzi's aside and took up my Desert Eagles. I dived out of the way as they sent bullets my way.

I aimed a gun at each of them and fired several times. Both bullets hit the zombie creatures in the chest.

They gave a blood curdling cry and pitched to the floor.

Taking a deep breath I reloaded my guns, and started to the door.


	15. CHAPTER 14: URBAN MYTHS

**14**

**URBAN MYTHS**

I followed a dark tunnel beyond the doorway to a sudden twenty foot drop. I peered down. I took a deep breath. _What the hell,_ I thought to myself. Then I leaped in to the hole. I felt air _whoosh_ past me as I fell to the ground. I landed (surprisingly) on my feet. As soon as I did a wave of boiling heat overcame me.

I glanced around to see that I was in a large chamber-like room standing on a raised platform, around and below it was boiling bubbling magma. The floors where made of a type of brown stone in the center was a black stone disc. Around the edges of the chamber was a chain like railing. It was almost like some sort of arena like in _Mortal Kombat._

"Ah, Nicholas Kang Wilson," Spoke a reedy voice behind me, then there was a slight chuckle.

I swung around.

There behind me was a small staircase leading to a large throne-like chair of Chinese antiquity made of dark wood and on either side of the head of the chair was large like wooden horns made of the same dark wood. On either side of this throne was a two yard long platform made of some sort of white marble, it's ends where decorated with the same dark wooden horns. Behind it sat a large dragon disc, similar to the one I saw above the door

On either platform was a small stool, on either stool sat a pretty Chinese woman. Both looked alike, twins I guessed. But there was something… supernatural to them. Each had an odd golden glow to them, along with a bracelets that looked like flames, hair up in a bun, and a tight dragon skin-like jumpsuit that almost would of passed for skin.

But what truly caught my attention, wasn't the girls or the throne, but the person who sat on the throne. An elderly Chinese man, who looked around eighty but had to of been older than that. His head was bald, but he had a gray mustache and a short fine beard, his eyes where so dark they looked black, he wore a traditional, black, Chinese ceremonial _pien-fu_, a long shirt that had to of extended past his ankles, traditional red buttons down the center and red and gold dragons crawling up his chest to his shoulders. His fingernails so long and black that they where more claw-like than fingernails.

"So we meet at last," Spoke the old man, a slight smile on his face.

I knew who the man was. I had been born in LA and had heard the stories.

"Ancient Wu," I called to him walking to his throne.

Chains, kept me from going to Wu but I only needed to be a few yards away from him to do what I came for.

"You're looking well," I remarked. "For a godaver."

"Oh, come on Nicholas," Wu said, that smile even wider on his thin face. "I'm only three hundred and forty two years old."

I eyed him, his concubines, and his throne.

"Well, three centuries of crime **will** do that to a man," I said.

"But fear not, the end is near."

I pointed one of my Desert Eagles at him, right between his eyes. One pull of the trigger then, it would been the end of the rich, mysterious, and oldest criminal LA's ever had.

"Messing with my **brother** is the **last** mistake you'll **ever **make!" I yelled at him.

To my surprise, Wu just smiled at my threat.

"The Yin must balance the Yang, Nicholas," Ancient Wu said wisely.

He waved his hands, and suddenly the ground started shaking. I could hear strange noises behind me, and a deep rumbling.

I swung around to see a spectral, three of them, made of (what looked like anyway) fire and orange light.

"What the-?"

Each looked almost like a human head, each had one eye, and a horn on either side of it's head. The demons each had a skin of fiery reddish orange.

I had lived in China and heard the stories. These where (believe me or not, it's up to you) demons.

"Man," I said looking to a smiling Ancient Wu. "I'm getting too old for this."

The demons circled me in a deadly game of follow-the-leader. I shot at them three, four, five, six times. I, at first, thought nothing was happening, that the bullets where not doing anything, until they turn to face me ominously.

_Damn it!_

The demons dove down at me, luckily I got down rolled to the side. Quickly I got up and started shooting at the demons

_Come on, come on, COME ON!_

Suddenly the 'leader' of them vanished in a small explosion of fire and a blood curdling shriek.

_YES! TAKE THAT!_

One down, two to go.

I ran shooting until the demons turned to me. I quickly jumped out of the way as the demons sped at me. Barely being able to miss them

The same continued for the next demon.

The there was, suddenly, another rumble and not three, but _six_ of those demon appeared. I took at deep breath and started shooting as they circled me, still playing follow-the-leader it looked like. Every time they dived I had to roll out of the way.

Suddenly _another_ six demons appeared. Yeah, I found myself shooting, changing clips, and rolling out of the way. It was starting to become a routine, for me anyway.

They turned to me, only two left now, preparing to dive, I precision aimed at the 'leader' demon's one eye and fired. Suddenly the demon exploded with the same shriek, and small explosion of fire.

_Whoa!_ I thought.

I had found the main weakness of those demons! But I had no time to celebrate.

I shot at it as much as I could. And as soon as the last demon turned to me. I aimed and fired.

_Yes!_

Suddenly there was a violent rumbling. I swung around.

_Oh Shit!_

It was another demon. But it was a lot bigger then the other demons.

It's horns on either side of it's head where curved, not one, not two, but _three _eyes peered down at me. The head was about as tall as I was.

I went at it shooting but as soon as I did it swung at me, and stared at me. It's intent obvious. I was in mid-dive when the demon hit me or a part of me anyway.

It was a stinging, burning blow across my shoulder blade. Damn, it hurt!

I leapt up firing off several rounds before it went at me, once again. This time I knew better. I got the hell out of the way then I swung around and started shooting.

The demon dived again. I jumped out of the way shooting. I was barely able to get my breath when the big-ass demon swung around. I groaned and swung around shooting.

Suddenly, there was a loud shriek and a bright fiery flash, and the big demon was gone.

_Now that's what I'm talkin' about._

-

I turned to Ancient Wu. Stepping to where I could look him, square in the eye.

"Now, let's get to business, wrinkle bag," I said in an insistent tone. "Why team up with the Russkie's, Wu? I dealt with your crap for awhile I know it's not your usual criminal style."

Ancient Wu thought on my question for a moment. Then he spoke.

"Lao Tzi had once said, 'If you do not know the competitor's plans then you cannot make informed alliances'."

"Yeah," I added, knowing the saying all two well. " 'And you have to know the competitor's plans before you can crush them'."

Ancient Wu nodded.

"That is what Big Chong convinced me of, in his greed," Ancient Wu said. "Alliance's where made with the wrong people, Nicholas. The Russian has no honor."

Ancient Wu sighed weary and said, "But, sadly, a deal is a deal. And I must honor my end of the bargain."

"Too late for regrets, pal," I scoffed. "People are getting killed. _Innocent_ people."

I pointed both of my Desert Eagles at him.

"Now tell me about this Rocky and I _may_ let you live."

Ancient Wu shook his head disapprovingly, making clicking noises with his tongue.

"You think you are _this good_, huh?" He asked me. A wide grin coming on his face before I could answer.

"Well, let's _see_ about _that._"

Ancient Wu waved his hands and, suddenly, my Desert Eagles where ripped out of my grasp. My guns flew in to Ancient Wu's waiting hands. And as soon as they did his concubines stood up. Both flipped foreword 'til where before me, and got in to cat stances. Their eye's hard.

"_Damn_," I remarked at their quickness to take me on. Getting into a fighting stance myself. "Why do I always have this affect on women?"

The concubine on the right attacked first with a switch-roundhouse kick. I blocked it and went at her with a few punches, and snap kicks.

The concubine blocked each with startling quickness. I drove her back, and back. As I did that strange golden glow seemed to grow brighter and brighter until I couldn't see her features.

I swung around with a reverse-crescent kick when she, well, _disappeared!_

There wasn't any smoke, any corny lights or mirrors she was just _gone!_

"What the hell-?" I said when suddenly I felt several pounds in the back and before I knew it I was on the my back, on the ground.

I looked over to see both of Ancient Wu's concubines giving my a satisfied smile.

"That didn't hurt. I just _tripped_." I said getting up.

I don't know if I said that to convince myself or to the concubines, but at the point I didn't really care.

This time the concubine to the left stepped forward. She waved her hand, beckoning me.

"Come to me," She spoke in a seductive voice.

"Ladies First," I said grinning at her.

She smiled and ran at me with a right hook. I was just able to dodge it and then I dodged the left hook she had swung at my head.

This time when she swung I got down and gave her a punch in the side.

She stumbled back, starting to glow a brighter gold.

Quickly, I went at her with a jump-snap kick and a few punches. Surprisingly all of them landed on their target. Each punch made her glow brighter although it made her a little punch drunk. She then stumbled back, glowing as brightly as the concubine did before.

"If I wanted a kiss," I told her. "I would of called your mom."

Then I got down and gave her a 'tiger sweep' to the floor. Quickly before she could disappear on me I gave her a body slam in the stomach (Yeah, I watch too much WWE, you don't have to tell me, I know).

As soon as I rolled off of her (man, that sounded kinky) she disappeared.

I glanced around for her, but only Wu's other concubine stood alone. She looked at me with a hard look, a murderous rage in her eye.

"I'm not doing well," I said, just to piss her off. "I guess you girls just suck."

Well, I did piss her off.

She ran at me with a never-ending combo of punches and fancy kicks. I was just able to block then thinking, _Where did that come from?_

Suddenly she pulled a move the knocked me to the ground, I quickly roll out of the way as she was trying to give me one of those ground kicks that would of flattened my ass if I had stayed in one spot.

I leapt up and gave her a punch. She blocked it. She punched. I blocked. Then I lashed out with a reverse roundhouse kick at her leg.

She hadn't expected that. As she winced I gave her switch roundhouse kick. But before I could finish she disappeared.

_Damn!_

I swung around just in time to block a kick from Wu's concubine from the side. I went at her with a few thrust, and crescent kicks. She blocked each then she lashed out with a kick that I caught in my ribs.

I stumbled back and quickly before she could hit me with her roundhouse punch.

Jeez, this bitch was not going down easy.

I then went at her with a few more quick kicks and a copal lunge punches.

Yeah!

As she stumbled back, she started to glow brighter than before.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" I yelled.

I went at her with a few punches. She stumbled back, almost drunkenly.

I swung around and finished the job with a 'dragon fist'. That move pushed her back making her disappear.

I swung around, expectantly. But no one was there.

"It appears you had show your worth," Ancient Wu spoke behind me.

_Damn right I have._

-

I swung around to face Ancient Wu.

"Okay where's Rocky, you dried up piece of **Dim Sum**!" I demanded. "I've got a** bullet** with_ his name on it_."

Ancient Wu shook his head.

"You kill Rocky and you will **never** be released from your **torment**," He said, dramatically pointing at me.

Despite this, I just shrugged my shoulders.

"Which one?" I asked curiously. " I've got **_lot's_** of issues, old man."

Ancient Wu leaned forward, his black eyes looking at me intently, not blinking and said only three words that made my mind race.

"**_Your father's fate_**."

_**What!** Rocky knows what-! **Rocky**_ _knows how-! He knows-!_

"**What _about_ my** **father?**" I demanded.

Was Wu telling me that the questions about what really happened to my dad that I've had for all these years could be answered by **_Rocky_**?

Wu leaned back into his seat, a smile playing on my face. He somehow knew the questions that where playing in my head, and he also knew he had my full attention.

"Thirty years ago, The Soviets sent one of their top KGB agents to the City of Angles," Said Ancient Wu. "He, quickly, lost loyalty to Mother Russia and pursued the life of crime. Along his path he was aided by many who could not resist easy money. You know of whom I speak."

"Rafferty," I breathed. "But, _what does my father have to do with any of this!_ YOU'RE TESTING MY PATIENCE MAN!"

"Testing?" Ancient Wu repeated putting a clawed hand to his chin as if he was thinking then he looked to me and smiled. "Ah, yes. I've saved the best test for last."

Ancient Wu waved his hands and my Desert Eagles flew back in to my hands. Suddenly he and his throne disappeared. There was a deep rumbling.

I swung around.

_Earthquake?_ I thought.

Suddenly there was a noise, like something massive was coming from the lava From behind me. I swung around.

At first I couldn't believe my eyes. I had to do a double take to make sure I wasn't seeing things. I wasn't.

There before me was a twenty five foot long blood red and gold scaled _Chinese_ _Dragon!_

Yes, you hear me right, a **_Chinese_ _Dragon! _**Like in all those Chinese paintings and pictures.

The beast bent down and roared an ear splitting roar in my face that was like a chorus of lions roaring.

"HEY!" I called, my eardrums ringing with the sound. "SOMEBODY CALL ANIMAL CONTROL!"

I watched the beast fly over my head into the lava that surrounded the arena. It then started to play now-ya-see-me-now-ya-don't it seemed with me. Diving in and out of the lava, like a kid a swimming pool. I shot at it every time it came up. Suddenly it dived down in to the lava, out of sight. I swung around.

_Where'd it go?_ I wondered.

There was a strange noise behind me. I swung around.

The Dragon was taking a deep breath, steam coming out of it's nostrils. Suddenly I _knew_ what it was going to do next.

_HOLY SHIT!_

I dived out of the way a thick line of fire came at me. I raced to the side trying to avoid the line of fire drawing closer and closer. Suddenly the line of fire disappeared and the Dragon dived into the lava and out of sight once again. I swung around.

"Here lizard, lizard, lizard," I said glancing around expectantly (I've always wanted to say that).

Suddenly, the was that strange noise again. I swung around to see the dragon start diving in and out of the lava once again (I had a feeling that this was a game to that overgrown lizard). I went back to shooting every time it came up. Suddenly it dove once again out of sight.

"Come out, come out where ever you are," I called to the Dragon.

Suddenly there was that noise again I swung around to see that it was playing peek-a-boo again with me. I went at it, shooting.

At this point in time I was wondering if it was doing anything to the Dragon. It almost felt like the bullets where bouncing off or something. Almost.

The Dragon dived into the lava.

I swung around, alert and tense.

Suddenly it appeared right in front of me, taking another deep breath. I shot at it hoping it would work. No luck.

The Dragon exhaled another thick line of fire. I once again found my self running from the flaming death just several feet from my ass. Once the Dragon ran out of air it dived again in to the lava.

I swung around. There was another strange noise behind me. It was that Dragon again, inhaling deeply. But this time I was ready, well, sort of.

I aimed at the Dragon's mouth and fired.

The Dragon suddenly started to exhale fire, not at me but every where. It was like a explosion then the Dragon sailed into the air and then went crashing down.

"Mess with the best," I said. "Then bleed with the rest."

I heard a loud cackling. I swung around to see Ancient Wu and his throne.

I looked at him.

What was he laughing about?

"You have passed my tests," Ancient Wu said. "Congratulations Nicholas, congratulations…"


	16. CHAPTER 15: PRESSING RAFFERTY

**AN-**I am **so **sorry that this chapter is so late. It seemed, for some reason, that fate just didn't want me to post this chapter. First I had a **_big _**project I had to get done (Yuck), and when I was just about to post this chapter yeasterday there was a tornado warning and, well, we had a scare since last year a tornado was only three blocks away from us

**

* * *

**

**15**

**PRESSING RAFFERTY**

Awhile later I found myself some where in Hollywood, outside, leaning against my Cadillac. I was talking to Rosie on my cell phone, telling her what I had found out on Rocky from Ancient Wu as she checked some files.

After I heard her gasp I knew I had been right.

"So do you believe me _now_, Rosie?" I asked her, letting a smile creep on my face.

"Yes, Nick," She replied in a alright-you-win tone. "So far everything checks out. According to the CIAa KGB Agent by the name of Rasputian Casnitsof went AWOL out here in the late seventies. That's gotta be our Rocky."

"Yeah, that's what I'm thinking," I replied.

"But…" Rosie said, trailing off suddenly.

" 'But' What?" I asked.

"How did you find this?" Rosie asked. "Masterson's going _loco_."

I was wondering how I was going to explain my story to her (since if I told her what really happened she might suggest therapy and a nice padded room in the happy home, if you get my drift), when she spoke again.

"Hold on. OOPS-!"

Suddenly Masterson's angry voice started yelling so loud in to the phone that I had to hold the receiver a foot away from my ear.

"HELLO! KANG?" Masterson said. "You **better** get in here fast and tell how you got Rocky figured out! And **don't** feed me and 'Ancient Wu' stories, got it!"

I just rolled my eyes at that.

"I read the cliff notes to **_War and Peace_**, _Masterson_," I replied, sarcastically. Going to the driver's side of my car.

"Well, you going to have a lot more time to read if you don't get your _ass_** back in here and start talking!**" Masterson said, threateningly.

His threat didn't scare me a bit. If it did anything, it just pissed me off.

"Excuse me," I said calmly in a warning tone. "I _ain't_ some **rookie field** **agent,** pal. Bust me if your gonna, otherwise I gonna solve this case, my way."

As I got into my car I could hear Masterson go ballistic on me.

"WHAT! THAT'S **_IT!_** CONSIDER YOURSELF **FIRED,** KANG!" He yelled in to the phone.

I just smiled at that.

_Fine by me,_ I thought.

"Later man," I said hanging up on him.

Then tossing the cell phone idly into the passenger seat, I turned on my car.

"I've got work to do."

---

I drove around Hollywood looking for something, anything that could help point me in the direction of Rocky.

It was when I was driving past the RADIO BAR, a funky small bar in Hollywood that I saw it. That familiar black Crown Victoria with a license of **240 DPR**.

_Rafferty._

I slammed on the brakes pulled over next to the bar and got out of my Cadillac and went to the door to have a little "talk" with my dad's former "partner".

As soon as I opened that door, complete darkness awaited me, or that's how it seemed anyway. It took awhile for my eyes to adjust to the extremely dim light. When they finally did I could see several tables and booths with low dim lights hanging above them, a jukebox, and a bar with a metallic chrome finish. Around the top edges of the bar was a neon blue light, as well as lights over the bar.

And at the bar, sitting on one of the stools, was Rafferty.

He hadn't seen me walk in. But that wouldn't be a problem soon.

I let my fury build for a few seconds. My hands clenching into fists.

"Hey Barkeep!" Rafferty called to the barkeep, putting a Stogie Cigar in his mouth. "Another Jack!"

The Barkeep (a big fellow with tattoo's on his arms, a sleeves cut off black shirt and a 'do rag on his bald head) nodded and went to get him the drink.

I just couldn't take it anymore. My rage exploded.

I ran behind Rafferty, grabbed him by his by the scalp of his hair and _SLAMMED_ his head against the bar as hard as I could. I pulled him up to look at him in the eye.

"YOU'VE JACKED ME AROUND **_ENOUGH_**, RAFFERTY!" I bellowed at him angrily.

Rafferty looked at me surprised (and wincing).

"Nick what-?"

"YOU'RE IN WITH THAT **SCUMBAG** ROCKY, AREN'T YOU!" I yelled.

I _SLAMMED_ his head harder against the bar. The Stogie falling from his mouth as I pulled him up.

"WHAT, **THE HELL**, DID HE HAVE TO DO WITH MY FATHER!"

_SLAM!_

"**_ANSWER ME!_**"

"You have _no idea_ what you're talking about Nick," Rafferty said (still wincing). "Get a hold of yourself."

I went to give a _really_ pissed off reply when a voice called, "Hey!"

Suddenly, I was in the air hitting a table that collapsed, instantly, under my weight.

_Shit!_

I had forgotten about the barkeep!

As I pulled myself off the floor I looked to see that burly barkeep standing between me and Rafferty.

"You hassling my customers, buddy!" He said threateningly to me.

I looked at him in the eye, hard fury hammering inside me.

"Stay-out-of-it, pal," I told him gashing my teeth together.

Over his shoulder I could see Rafferty pull out his wallet and a wad of bills and leave them on the bar and walk (really quickly) to the door.

I took one step to the door after him, when the barkeep appeared out of no where standing in my way, cracking his knuckles.

"Not a chance," He said.

"FINE!" I yelled. "I hope you insurance is paid up!"

I got in to a fighting stance. So did the barkeep. But he seemed to be waiting for me to make the first move.

"Can we get this over with?" I finally asked him, pissed. " In case you haven't noticed, you dumb-ass, I've got shit to do."

He went at me with on of those _Walker Texas Ranger_ punches, the one you can always see coming 'cause they pull their fist back (do the world a favor and don't do that in a fight). I quickly middle palm blocked it and punched him in the nose.

He took a few steps back and went at me with a few quick punches that I was lucky to block. He was coming at me like a freaking heart attack.

I quickly gave him a snap kick right between the legs (painful, I know, but I was desperate). He groaned. I took this moment to take two steps until was behind him, grabbed him by the ears and pulled him down until the back of his skull met my knee.

He fell to the floor. And I turned to the door. I was several feet from the door when the jackass barkeep grabbed me by the back of my jacket and flung me into another table.

I leapt up. And went at him with a killer roundhouse-kick that got him in the ribs, he leaned over and I gave him several quick kicks until he stumbled. I then gave him a 'Monkey Kick' into a nearby table and the juke box.

I could hear the glass break, but I could care less.

I was running out the door I looked both ways and decided to check the alleyway that was next to the bar. I ran to it took a quick glance around the corner and saw Rafferty, his driver's side door open, on his cell phone. Quickly I jumped behind the corner, but close enough to it's edge to hear Rafferty speak on his cell phone.

"Listen Rock," Rafferty said. "It ain't working. Kang is becoming a serious problem."

At once that hammering fury came back at full force.

So he _was_ in with Rocky.

That bastard!

"Yeah," Rafferty said to Rocky's reply (I wasn't close enough to hear what Rocky had said). "All right, I'll be there."

Rafferty hung up his cell phone. And got in to his car.

I pushed my self up against the wall as he pulled out of the alleyway and drove past me.

I walked quickly to my car.

_Hmm. Let's see where that snake is slithering off to._


	17. CHAPTER 16: ESCAPING THE FEDS

**16**

**ESCAPING THE FEDS**

I followed Rafferty to Wiltshire and Elm Drive, when suddenly he got out of his car, locked it, went to the street corner and just stood there.

I sat there for a few minutes, car turned off, watching him like a hawk, thinking to myself, _What the hell is that bastard waiting for?_

I didn't have to wait that long after that.

A shiny black Honda convertible pulled up next to him. It's driver was a women that could pass for a model, she was extremely pretty with dark curly hair that fell past her shoulders, big brown eyes, great skin, and angelic features. She was wearing what looked like a navy blue dress.

Even from a distance I could see her smile at Rafferty as he got in the passenger side of the car. Rafferty smiled back.

"Well, well, well, Rafferty," I said turning on my Cadillac, "wait 'til your old vice buddies find out you paying for it."

I had shifted gears as Rafferty and his "date" where pulling away. I made it around several feet, when a voice called my name.

"Hold it, Kang!"

In the blink of an eye Johnson was in front of my car, arms spread, creating a roadblock.

"What, the hell, do _you_ want?" I called to him bitterly.

Didn't that idiot realize I was _working_ here?

I peered past Johnson to see Rafferty and his beautiful driver disappear around the corner. There was no way I'd find them now with Johnson pulling this.

_Damn it!_

I leaned back in to my seat with an unhappy groan.

"Sorry man," Johnson said in apologetic tone. "The Feds want you brought in. Something about 'Obstruction of Justice' charges."

As if on cue two jet black BMW Beamers appeared. I guessed that they had to be FBI since their windows where tinted and they where blocking my rear and my left.

I couldn't go with them, not when I was so close, not only cracking the case. But finding out what _really_ happened to my dad. If I went with the Feds like a good boy then they'll never let me go.

And I was in too deep to back down now.

I glanced and my rearview mirror at the Beamer behind me, then at the Beamer to my left, then to the pedestrians gathering at the sidewalk (one with a video camera). It looked like I was blocked on all sides.

Well, maybe not _all._

I stared forward at Johnson, jaw set,determined.

He must have noticed that I wasn't getting out of my car in surrender. He also must of noticed that look on my face(it was famous among the LAPD).

"Come on, Kang!" Johnson said, not wanting any trouble. "Just cooperate, for once will ya?"

"Sorry!" I called to him, not really meaning it, shifting gears. "But you make a _**lousy** _roadblock."

I had the Cadillac drive forward, at once Johnson was on my hood yowling in pain. I quickly took the first turn that I came across and sent Johnson flying into a bunch of trash cans.

I hit the NOS, Feds hot on my ass. They started shooting at me. I took a quick left turn the a quick right turn, then another left turn, they where still on my rear.

I swung around and shot a few rounds at them, all it did (besides put bullets in their hoods) was really piss them off. They where now firing at my sparingly. I pulled then took off for a major highway.

As soon as I did I saw the traffic jam.

But that didn't stop me, quickly I pulled a car trick that got my Cadillac on it's two right side wheels (definitely worthy of _Starsky and Hutch_ I think). I weaved between cars (I could hear pedestrians exclaiming things like, "Did you see _that!_"). And, quickly, landing on all four wheels, and went to pulling the first left turn I ran across. I glanced at my rearview to see the Feds _still_ behind me.

"Horseshit!" I muttered.

_How the hell did they get out of the traffic jam?_

But I, quickly, decided not to dwell too much on that.

One of the Feds got real hot on my ass and started hitting my back bumper.

I pulled another switchblade and went to shooting at them with one of my Desert Eagles. I managed to take out two of their front tires before the other Fed showed up.

I pulled a backwards switchblade and hit the NOS.

Only one left now it seemed.

I took a fast left turn, surely enough the Fed followed. But this time I was ready for him. I slammed on the brakes suddenly making the Fed drive ahead of me.

I quickly shot out his back tires, making the car bounce like it had back hydraulics. I then plowed forward. I guess I must of hit it in the right way cause suddenly the Beamer flipped over onto it's hood and went sliding into a shopping center, sparks flying on the way.

"Have fun shopping," I called to them.

I hit the NOS and took a few quick turns. Hoping that if they had any pals with them I'd lose them too. Luckily, I didn't have to worry about that.

My only bummer is that I lost Rafferty and his date.

For all I know they could be halfway out of the city by now.

---

Afew hours later,I found myself going up to a Hot Dog vendor and was asking how much he wanted for a hot dog (what? I was starving) when I got a call on my cell.

"Hello?" I said.

_Who is it now?_

"Nick," spoke an exasperated voice that I recognized.

"Rosie?" I asked.

"_Acaba de sales qué el infierno estas tú por esto!_" Rosie yelled in Spainish. She also started saying more (I only recognized the cuss words) but I cut her off.

"Uh, Rosie," I said, handing the hot dog vendor my change. "My understanding of Spanish is limited."

"Fine then!" Rosie yelled into the receiver. "I'll say it in _inglés _for you! _Just what the hell are you doing?_"

"Buying a hot dog," I answered simply.

"Not _that_ you _loco_," She said. Then she dropped her voice down to a whisper.

"Masterson's searching the entire city for you," She said. "He seems to think you're in with Rocky now."

"He thinks-!" I growled.

"Look, you need to get back here, set things straight with Masterson," Rosie suggested.

"You know if I did that then there's no way I'd be able to solve this case," I told her, as the vendor pulled out a hot dog. "Look Rosie, it's personal now, I can't just _stop,_ okay. Not when one of my informants told me that Rocky may have something to do with my father."

Rosie paused for a while, in the meantime the hot dog vendor handed me a hot dog on a bun. I nodded to my thanks to the vendor and he started to push thecart down the sidewalk.

"Nick, I understand that this must mean a lot to you, but the Chief and I can't help you this way," Rosie said.

I took one step to my car and about jumped out of my skin.

Passing me at that exact moment was _Rafferty and his date!_

"Whoa!" I exclaimed.

Now I got a better look at Rafferty's date. She was even prettier close up.

_Who is that?_ I wondered.

"Fine," I told Rosie on the phone. "Forget it, I don't _need_ anyone's help."

Quickly I hung up the phone (I know that was rude but could you blame me). turned on my car and went to eating my hot dog as I followed Rafferty and his date.


	18. CHAPTER 17: FATHER'S KILLER

**17**

**A FATHER'S KILLER**

I followed Rafferty and the women to a warehouse where they stopped and got out of the car I parked around the corner and went to a corner of the warehouse and peered over the corner. I watched Rafferty open one of the two doors for the women and dissapear inside after her.

_Hmm,_ I thought. I went to the door.

_Damn it!_

The doors where locked! But between the two doors I could see a lone guard. I whistled to him. The guard took a glance behind him at the door but went to staring ahead taking not notice. I whistled again. This time the guard turned to the door.

"Who's there?" He said gingerly.

The guard went to the door, unlocked an opened it, just in time to receive a knockout blow in the face. I caught him and pulled him next to the door and propped him up like he was just some drunk that fell asleep on the side walk.

I went into the warehouse and glanced around. It looked like wooden crates, metal containers stacked up on each other and on metel shelves, making a maze. But I knew I had to keep alert. If there was one guard their had to be more.

_Gotta do it Ninja style,_ I thought to myself.

I crept to the corner of a nearby shelf. I could hear foot steps and I could smell cigarette smoke. The footsteps drew close.

I held my breath. The they moved away. I stepped (quietly) out from behind the corner and went up to the back of the guard and hit him on the back of the skull, knocking him out cold.

I could hear some more footsteps. Coming from the small area ahead of me to the right. I crept to that small corner and took a peek.

It was another guard. I waited for him to look the other way before I pounced. Knocking him out like the others. I looked around this small area and came up with a dead end. I then took the right and kept close to the wall. But that didn't do me any good since at that moment a guard came by and saw me.

"Who the-?" was all he said before I went up to him grabbed him by a pressure point on the neck made him bend over and grabbed him by the middle making his neck snap with a _CRACK._

"Didn't see me comin' did ya?" I asked him quietly with a smile. I sat his body down softly. I took the left turn to see another guard, his back to me, along with three metal barrels.

I kept close to the wall trying not to hit those barrels.

When I had passed them I went forward grabbed his neck and twisted until I heard the _POP._

I sat his body down as quietly as I did the other. I then took the left turn. I followed it to almost be caught by another guard. Luckily I hid myself in time.

I watched him walk past me. Then I went at him and knocked him out cold.

This time I took the right turn. And kept close to a pair of crates. I could hear footsteps and this time I could smell the unmistakable smell of someone smoking a cigarette. Glancing past the corner I saw I was right.

I waited until the guard's foot steps drew farther away until I got out from behind the corner and went behind the guard.

"Smoking is bad for your health, ya know," I informed him.

"Huh?" He said turning around just in time to receive a blow in the face.

"Yeah," I said told him quietly as he fell to the floor, "You can get cancer and a lot of other bad shit."

I went to the wall and pushed up against it. I side stepped until I made it to another pair of wooden crates. I could hear footsteps next to the crate. I waited until the footsteps started to draw away from me when I stepped around the corner pulled out my tranquilizer gun and fired a red dart at his back. The drugs worked quickly; he pitched forward and fell on his face, fast asleep.

I took another turn that was right behind me. Suddenly, I heard another pair of footsteps and there was another guard I hid next to a crate and waited until the guard passed me before I fired another tranquilizer dart at him. It hit him in the shoulder and he fell before he could turn to face me.

I then walked out from behind the crate.

"Hey you!" yelled a voice.

I swung around.

_Damn it!_

It was another Russkie guard. I quickly pulled out my tranquilizer gun ad fired off the last red dart.

He went to (I guess) pull out a gun, when the drugs took action. He stumbled then fell to the floor.

I smiled to myself thinking, _I am the Shadow that Walks._

---

I hid behind a crate. I peered over the corner to see Rocky pacing back and fourth, Rafferty looking exasperated, the women that that drove Rafferty here, a two white box cars of (I guessed) that counterfeit loot, and a few of Rocky's goons.

"Listen to me Rock," Rafferty said. "We_ need_ to lie low. At least for awhile. The Wilson kid, Kang, he ain't backing off."

I glanced up to see a scaffolding, next to it was a ladder. I climbed it as quick as I could and peered down to Rocky and his crew.

"You getting chicken on me Raf?" Rocky said coldly, turning to him. "I've managed to dodge the FBI, CIA, KGB, and the LAPD for the last _**three **_decades, **okay!**"

"You don't understand! This is different! I can't stop him Rock!" Rafferty exclaimed. "Kid's like a pit bull, every time I try to head him off he comes back even harder than before, teeth bared! It's getting out of hand! I don't know how long I can keep him from coming after the buisness."

Rocky just snorted. The women stepped forward, her hands going to Rocky's arm, her eyes concerned.

"Listen to him Rocky," She pleaded in a soft musical voice. "Please."

Rocky looked at her for a brief moment, yanked his arm away from her, and slapped her across the face.

"**Shut up** you, _worthless, whore!_" He yelled at her. "I've never admitted defeat to my Comrades, and _**I will not start now**_!"

The women stepped back, shocked, hand going up to the red mark on her face.

Rocky turned to Rafferty.

"I'll _deal_ with Kang, just like I **dealt** with his father. Right Raf?" Rocky said with a slight smile.

My head was screaming with the words: _WHAT? WHAT DID HE-? DID HE JUST SAY-?_

Rafferty suddenly had a stern look on his face. His eye's flashing.

"No," Rafferty said, with unusual coolness. "You know I _never_ wanted Henry **killed**…"

I think he said more, but I couldn't hear him.

It was _Rocky_. It was Rocky all along. It was Rocky who killed my father. It was Rocky who had, somehow, made my dad look like he was dirty and disgraced my father's name. It was because of Rocky I had to survive hell in China. It all because of **_Rocky!_**

A rage that I've had ever since I was twelve years old was pounding in my chest. Suddenly every scar from China, every pain from my father's absence, every twinge of anger that rose in me when someone said something about my dad, every bruise that I remember getting trying to defend Cary came out. I just exploded.

"**_SON OF A BITCH!_" **I roared standing up into plain view.

Rocky swung to one of his lackeys.

"I **thought** you said this place _was clean_!" He yelled.

"Boss, _I swear_ it was!" the goon said desperately.

Rocky looked up to me.

"IT'S _KANG_, YOU **SIMPLETONS**! _KILL HIM!"_ Rocky bellowed.

"**ROCKY, YOU _BASTARD_!**" I yelled louder than I have ever had before. "**_I'LL-BRING-YOU-DOWN!_**"

Rocky, Rafferty, and the women all ran for it, leaving me to take out my anger on Rocky's thugs.

But I didn't care.

Three of them appeared on the floor armed with AK-47's and Uzi's. They where able to shoot a few bullets when I shot back. Pulling the trigger several times I shot them down.

I glanced up to see two I the scaffold fifty feet across from me. Firing at me with their MP5's

_Damn!_

I was nearly out so I jumped behind a pillar the was in front of the scaffold. I quickly reloaded.

"HEY, YOU LIKE THIS!" I yelled over my shoulder as I reloaded. " THIS IS MY **BOOM STICK!**"

I jumped out from behind the pillar and started shooting at them. Not missing a shot.

Suddenly I could hear gunshots and looked down to see a few of Rocky's goons shooting at me from on top of the box cars. I rolled to the side avoiding bullets and aimed. I shot at the cars gas tank. It exploded with a loud echoing **_BOOM!_**

I glanced down to the floor just in time to see three more Russkies firing at me with guns. I got down behind another pillar, quickly reloaded, and then jumped out firing at them.

I was able to hit one with a leg shot I also shot at one of the CAT's. I then started shooting at the other's. It wasn't easy, after barley dodging bullets I managed to shoot them all down.

Suddenly the door at the left end of the scaffolding opened I turned to see a Russkie with a shotgun. He fired a shot at me. I was just able to get down and shoot at his left and right knees.

He yowled in pain He was cocking the shotgun when I stood before him, one of my cocked Desert Eagle's pointing right between his eyes.

"Hell hath no fury like Nick Kang, **_pissed off_**!" I yelled, and pulled the trigger.


	19. CHAPTER 18: THE GIRLFRIEND ANGLE

**18**

**THE GIRLFRIEND ANGLE**

I looked to the floor of the warehouse to see one survivor. That rage I had was still in me as I quickly leapt off of the scaffold, and sprinted up to him. I grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him up. All the while one of my Desert Eagles where pointing at his head.

"**DAMN IT**!" I yelled. "YOU TELL ME WHERE ROCKY WENT OR I'LL BLOW YOUR _**FRIGGEN HEAD OFF!**"_

The man was plainly terrified (could you blame him after my little killing spree?), he was shaking and his eyes where wide in fear.

"I-I don't know," He said, stuttering in his Russian accent. "Rocky never tell where he go,"

"**OKAY! HAVE IT _YOUR_ _WAY_!**" I yelled, cocking my gun and pressing it up to his temple.

"Wait!" He cried. "Okay! Okay! Maybe his girlfriend Jill, he tell her everything."

I lower my gun, which encouraged him to continue.

"She-she lives in Morina in fancy condo," He said

That was all the Intel that I needed.

"**ATTA BOY!**" I cried.

I let go of the back of his shirt and slammed my gun handle into the back of his head, knocking him out and made my way to the door.

---

It was around nine or ten at night when I was sitting in front of Morina's most exclusive condos. After a little web surfing (since I couldn't ask Rosie anymore) I found out that Jill, Rocky's girl, did in fact live here. And it was in front of her condo that I sat in my Cadillac, waiting. Luckily I didn't have to wait long.

I saw a familiar sleek black Honda convertible, and it's driver's pretty model like profile looking both ways before pulling out on to the road.

"Hello Jill," I said softly, turning my keys in the ignition.

She pulled her car out of the parking lot and turned left. I started tailing after her.

"Take me to your leader."

---

I had followed Jill at least several blocks when we made it to an intersection where she stopped at a red light. I did the same. I wasn't exactly behind her but I was still close.

It was later I realized I was, well, perhaps a little too close, too late.

Because at that exact moment I felt the Cadillac give a sudden jerk, there was a metal _crunch,_ and my head, almost, bounced off the steering wheel.

As if this couldn't get any better some asshole had rear ended my car!

I swung around (to yell at the driver I think) to see, from the looks of it, a fifteen year old and a parent. I could see the kid mouth the word 'Sorry'.

Remembering the first time I drove, I shook it off.

This was all good and well until I saw that Jill and several other drivers turn their heads to see what had made that noise. So thanks to the street light above me, Jill saw my face perfectly.

I could see her mouth open in surprise.

She had realized who I was.

_Aw Shit._

With out even waiting for the street light to turn green Jill hit the gas and took off.

Quickly, I turned on the sirens (I know I'm not at Cop anymore but this was an emergency for all of LA, so Masterson can kiss my ass ). Quickly, all the Citizens in their cars turned to let me pass.

"Okay Jill," I said, taking off after her. "Let's do it the hard way."

I hit the NOS to get along side her.

"Pull over!" I yelled to her.

She shook her head, her dark hair flying, and yanked at the steering wheel. The side of her car bashed in to mine. She did it twice when other cars appeared on the road ahead of us. I pulled back and got behind her.

I pulled forward, hitting her back bumper. I was about to do it again when she hit the gas. Then Jill, suddenly, passed the car in front of her, almost making me hit them instead of her.

I was getting real pissed, real fast.

She was running, and I wasn't going to let her get away with it. As soon as I was behind her I pulled out one of my Desert Eagles and started shooting at her left back tire.

Jill tried to pull a few fast left and right turns, she even tried to hit the gas but I stayed on her ass all the way.

Suddenly I finally hit her tire with a bullet, it popped and suddenly the rim of the tire was dragging on the asphalt creating sparks. This time when I rear ended her car I spun her out. As she was spinning I took the time to aim and fire out another of her tires.

So when she stopped, Jill would be going nowhere, for now anyway.

I got out of my car and went to the driver's side of her car. I kept my Desert Eagle out pointing at her.

"GET OUT OF THE CAR **NOW, **JILL!" I yelled at her, really pissed off.

I couldn't see her face very well but I could see she was terrified, she got out of the car just in time for me to grab her by the forearm and pulled her to the passenger side of my car.

"Get. In." I demanded coldly, gritting my teeth together.

Jill did I said quickly, shaking. I went to the driver's side of my Cadillac. And got back onto the road.

Jill didn't say a word, knowing that I wasn't one to take any bullshit. She also seemed to keep her pretty face into the shadows, like she didn't want to be seen…

---

I pulled over to a local diner. When me and Jill walked in the waiter's (as well as a few people eating) looked up in alarm. I guessed it was because of the way I had grabbed her and pulled her in by the forearm, and what had happened to her pretty face (which I saw later).

Quickly, I pulled out and flashed my EOD badge, and said, "Police business, I need one of your booths."

They nodded in understanding, and one of the waiter's pointed to a empty booth in a corner.

I pulled Jill to that booth and pushed her in to the seat.

"_What do **you** want!_" Jill cried suddenly, near tears as I sat down across from her.

"Why did you run, Jill?" I asked sternly.

She took a shuddering breath.

"I'm sorry, officer." She said, her voice trembling. "I was so scared. You don't know what my life has been like the past few days."

It was now I could see what she had meant, and also why she had hidden her face into the shadows the whole way here. She had a livid bruise forming over her right eye, cuts across her neck, and large bruises on her arms. She looked like she had, barely, survived hell.

"Did Rocky put those bruises on your face?" I asked.

Jill swallowed hard, tears in her eyes, but nodded.

Suddenly I felt my hatred for Rocky grow (if it was possible). It was one thing for Rocky to be the son of a bitch he was, it entirely different for him to take out his anger on his girl.

"Where do I find him?" I asked her, my tone once again cold.

"He's a **monster!**" She sobbed, suddenly. "You don't understand! He'll **_kill_** me if I say anything!"

Jill buried her bruised face in her elegant hands.

"**Look at you!**" I snapped at her, suddenly. "Your one smack away from being killed _**anyway** if you **don't do something** about it!_"

Jill looked at me, her eyes widened in surprised at my reaction. She looked like she wanted to tell me something, but her big brown eyes looked unsure.

"Jill, you can trust me," I promised in a soft reassuring tone. "I won't let anyone hurt you."

Jill took several shaky breaths, as if, deciding and then she spoke.

"He-he had a meeting at The Gulag, tonight, at eleven."

I looked at the clock above the door, it read 10:30.

"Hmm, Not much time left," I said.

I would need all that time to get from here to Hollywood.

I looked back to Jill as I got up.

"Look, just sit tight, and I'll be back for ya."

---

The first thing I noticed when I jumped back in to my Caddie was how low I was on both NOS and gas. I knew that I'd have to find another car and fast.

It was then I saw it. A red'01 roadster car convertable, or a Viper. I quickly went over to the driver and pulled out me Desert Eagles.

"Hey! Stop right there! Police buisness!" I yelled going to the drivers side.

At once the man (who could have been some kid's grandpa) stopped, and got out of the car. I could tell he was less then happy about it.

"The city of LA appreciates your cooperetion," I told him as I hopped in the car and drove away.

" 'Police buisness' **_my ass!_**" Yelled the old man.

I ignored the comment, besides I had other matters to worry about anyway.

I had the pedal hitting the floor, hoping that I wasn't too late.

Luckly, I wasn't.

Almost all to soon I had pulled in front of Rocky's nightclub. I jumped out of my car, ran to the Gulag's front doors (the techno music I could hear even on the road) and thrust kicked them open.

As soon as I walked inside I got this really bad feeling, and no wonder.

Three Russkies where laying unconscious on the dance floor. Tables where turned over and chairs where all over the place.

"What _the hell_ happened here?" I asked as I walked on to the dance floor.

Like I said the place was a mess, as for the Russkies I suddenly recognized them. One of them was Misha from _Crème's Spa_ (ugh), the other was that DJ that had pulled out an AK-47 the last time I had visited this place, the last one was one of Rocky's bodyguards.

Suddenly the base of Rocky's goddamn techno music got so damn loud that my ear drums where rattling (you'd think that he'd listen to better music, being a bad guy, but I guess not).

"Ah!" I cried, one of my hands going to one of my pounding ears. "Too much base! My ears are about to start bleeding!"

"We can arrange that!" Yelled a voice behind me just above the music.

I swung around to dodge a punch from a **_very conscious_** Misha. Turning around I saw the two other Russkies where also very conscious indeed.

_What the-?_

Suddenly I realized why they had been acting unconscious.

It was a trap. It had been a trap all along.

Jill. Sweet and pretty Jill had played me from the start.

How friggen fantastic.

"Damn it, Jill!" I groaned, getting into a fighting stance. "Those puppy-dog eyes, I fall for 'em **every time**!"

At that moment Misha went at me with a crescent kick that I was just able to dodge. Quickly, I gave him a three punches in the face, he was able to only block the first.

Then I gave him a jump-snap kick right in the jaw. He stumbled back, dazed and I gave him a 'dragon drop kick' in the chest. He fell to the floor, I was getting up to give him a body slam when suddenly I had gotten a hit from behind.

I glanced over my shoulder to see one of Rocky's bodyguards. I gave him a back kick in the stomach and swung around and gave him a reverse crescent kick across the chest. He stumbled back and I gave him a 'tiger claw' in the jaw yelling "YEE-HAW!"

He fell to the dance floor.

I turned to see Misha about to leap up on to his feet.

"You better _stay down_," I told him.

At that moment, Misha jumped up and turned to face me.

"Well, aren't we a feisty one?"

I ran at him with a punch that he blocked expertly. I then gave him a nice roundhouse kick in the ribs. He stumbled back. And I swung around with a 'leaping tiger' kick that knocked his ass to the floor.

I swung around to the face the DJ.

"I still think your music sucks, by the way," I told him, just to piss him off.

He ran and me with a side snap kick, I dodged it and took the moment to kick him in the stomach. That made him stumble back. I gave him several swift punches, and then grabbed him by the wrists twisted them so they crisscrossed and sent him flying upwards.

So much for Rocky's 'trap'

---

I had dragged Misha and the DJ up to the balcony on the left side of the club. Gun pointed at the DJ, I grabbed Misha by the collar of his Puma hoody. I pushed him so far off the edge that if it wasn't for the fact I had him he would of fallen off the edge, even with the protective metal railing.

"WHERE'S YOUR BOSS, COMRADE!" I demanded.

"_PISS-OFF_!" He spat back bitterly.

I let go of his hoody and he fell to the floor below with a loud _SLAM!_ Followed by a "OW!"

I turned to the DJ, gun barrel pointing right between his wide eyes. He looked terrified (then agian who could blame him). I was just about to ask him the same question I asked Misha when he spoke.

"I-I tell you if you no hurt me," He stuttered in a small scared voice. "We-we make deal, yes?"

"A _DEAL!_" I snorted.

Here I was, gun pointing at his head and he wanted to make a friggen **_deal!_**

Instead I asked, "How 'bout I kill you quick and painless!"

"No-no please," He pleaded. "Rocky at Santa Monica Airport, number 6"

The Russian held up six of his fingers. I looked in to the terrified eye's of the DJ to see any signs that would tell me that he was lying.

I didn't see any. Realizing this, I lowered my gun.

"You-you be nice now, yeah?" The DJ asked, sheepishly.

I nodded.

"A model _citizen_," I replied coolly.

And, as I turned to go down the stairs and out the front door, I made sure he got one of my killer punches across the face.


	20. CHAPTER 19: JETTING AWAY

**AN-** I know, two chapters in one week. You guys are probably worried that I'm going to kick the bucket sometime soon.

I can assure you, I am alive and well. I just may not be able to post this weekend (I'm going camping, what fun). So here's the next chapter early.

* * *

**18**

**JETTING AWAY**

The next morning (the drive took a few hours, even with the '01 roadster), I stood about fifty feet across from the entrance to Hanger 6. Peering through my binoculars, next to a blue and white privet jet.

I had been standing there for little more than an hour. I had seen a lot of activity from Rocky's comrades pulling in wooden crates of (I guessed) more of that counterfeit money (where the hell was he getting all those dirty bills?). So far I hadn't seen Rocky, but I had a feeling that wouldn't be a problem soon.

I heard foot steps nearby. At first, I took no notice. I just figured it was airport security or the pilot of the small jet that I was by.

It was then I heard an all too familiar musical voice ask me, "See anything interesting, Nicky?"

I lower my binoculars and turned around to see Jill in a, almost, innocent girl pose. Well, it would have been more innocent if it wasn't for the tranquilizer gun that was in her left hand.

"Actually, _yes,_ Jill," I replied, my voice, at first, casual.

"THAT **THING** IN YOUR HAND!"

I went to kick the gun out of her hand, but she was faster. Before I could stop her she fired a familiar blood red dart into my stomach.

_Oh Damn…it…!_

The effects of the drugs took a hold of my almost instantly. Drowsiness hit me like a slap in the face, I could feel my strength ebbing away. Every thing was getting fuzzy, I could sort of feel my binoculars slip from my hand.

I fell to my knees.

"Men are **_so_** easy sometimes. Night-night," I could hear Jill say. At least I think it was her, the musical voice seemed so far away.

I didn't even feel my self fall to the concrete ground as my world went blank.

---

I have idea how long I was out, but when I woke up I was sorer than hell.

I could feel stinging cuts on my cheek, sore bruises forming all over my arms and legs. I could taste something metallic in my mouth, blood. I could feel something in the corner of my mouth that I also guess to be blood.

At first I had no idea what had happened, then it hit me.

Jill.

I groaned. _Damn it_, Why did it seemed that all the pretty, sweet, and innocent one's in these cases turned out to be **_homicidal maniacs_**? This hasn't been the first damn time this has happened to me. I mean, _Shit,_ haven't I learned my lesson?

_No,_ I told myself, _because you have a _goddamn_ soft spot for damsels in distress, Nick._

Sometimes, I just friggen hate that.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, I felt a hard punch in the jaw. I could feel blood leap from my mouth on to the gray concrete floor.

I felt a claw like hand grab my jaw and pull it up, so I was facing upwards. I opened my unfocused eyes to see a fuzzy face, but my drowsiness cleared up quickly as I heard a frighteningly familiar voice in a thick Russian accent say, "Rise and shine, Kang."

It was Rocky.

He released his claw like grip on my jaw.

"Or is it Wilson?" He asked me with a dark smile.

I didn't answer, I pulled my hand to punch him when I somehow couldn't. It was then I realized was handcuffed and sitting on a wooden chair. Taking a quick glance around I could see wooden crates, metal containers, a black Christler 300, a bubble gum pink Cadillac, and a red Ferrari. I guessed I was in Hanger 6. I looker back to Rocky with a glare, it was then I saw someone not that far behind him to the right. It was a weary looking Rafferty. As soon as I saw Rafferty I gave him a look of pure contempt and he looked away.

_Good,_ I thought.

"Hey Kang," Rocky said, once again getting my attention. "How about I solve the family mystery for you, eh?"

I yanked hard and the cuffs. I guess Rocky took that as a yes.

He walked in front of me.

"Back in the seventies, Raf and I invested in enough coke to fill this whole valley," Rocky said. "Sadly, your _goody-two-shoes_ daddy got in the way."

He circled me, as if he wanted to see my full reaction to this.

"We tried to turn him, but he wouldn't budge. So…"

Rocky made his fingers into the shape of a gun and poked me in the jaw as he said, "Bang-bang, off he went to the bottom of the ocean."

I yanked harder at my cuffs. That old anger had came back at full force, and was now pounding raw in my chest.

"Raf even planted a stash or two, so Internal Affairs figured your pop was dirty. But you already knew that, didn't you?" Rocky said, a malicious glint in his eye.

I yanked as hard as I could at my cuffs.

_That mother fucking **BASTURD!**_

"Rock, **please**," Rafferty spoke up suddenly, "He doesn't need to **know** all this."

"Oh, Come on Raf!" Rocky said, patting Rafferty on the cheeks like a grandparent would a baby. "Everybody _loves_ a good story."

Rocky turned to me, a malicious smile on his face.

"Right, Kang?" He asked.

"YEAH!" I spat bitterly at him. "ESPECIALLY ONE WITH A **GOOD _BANG UP ENDING!_**"

"Right on, Kang," Rocky replied. "Except this isn't a matinee from your favorite cinema, it's the real shit. And guess what? The bad guys **_win_**."

Rocky turned his back to me, and I yanked harder at my cuffs. But it didn't change anything.

He was right.

I was the only person that stood between him and LA. No detective had even gotten close to cracking this case, like I have.

And now he could kill me, anytime he wanted.

Suddenly, a vaguely familiar reedy voice, softer than a whisper spoke in my ear.

"_Nicholas."_

I looked over my shoulder. No one was there.

Strange, I swear heard a voice say my name.

_Great, _I thought sarcastically to myself, _I'm sitting here, about to get my friggen head blown off and now, of all times, I start hearing voices. This is just **wonderful**. _

"_Nicholas."_

I turned to look over my shoulder so fast that I got a crick in my neck. I _know_ I had heard it that time. I also recognized it as well.

"_I implore you to take revenge on those who truly disserve it."_ Spoke that soft voice.

"Ancient Wu?" I whispered, surprised.

Suddenly, my handcuffs gave a gentle shudder. Somehow, I don't know how, I just knew that Ancient Wu was helping me unlock my handcuffs.

"You see this," Spoke Rocky, suddenly getting my attention once again.

He was by one of the crates patting it, almost, lovingly.

"One billion of the best counterfeit ever made," Rocky said. "My hook ups with the Triad smuggled it here."

He turned his back to look at the crate, but I could hear him say,

"Now, while Wu's shops launder it, along with my shirts, I sit back, I drink vodka."

He turned to me.

"Me, I love this country!" Rocky exclaimed.

Rocky starting stepping towards me. His footsteps covering the soft _click_ of the handcuffs as they opened, and the soft metallic _clang_ as the cuffs fell to the floor.

Rocky stopped around four feet in front of me.

"The thing is there's a lot more laundry to be done," He said reaching in to his black jacket.

From it, Rocky pulled out a handgun.

"And I don't need a little _creep,_ like you, getting in the way."

Rocky aimed so I could see straight inside the barrel of the gun. My hands found the bottom of the chair. As soon as he cocked that damn gun of his I planned to have this chair meet the top of his greasy long hared head. _But was I quick enough?_

"Time to join your father, Detective." Rocky said, cocking the gun.

Suddenly there was a loud cry of, "**NOOO!**"

There a flash of black and gray and a gunshot.

Someone had jumped in front of me and the bullet!

Rocky yelled something in Russian to the man he had shot, who had fallen to the floor.

I took this chance to get off my chair and raise it above my head.

Rocky then turned to me.

"**_WHAT!_**" He yelled in surprise.

And then I sent the chair slamming against his head as hard as I could. It broke against him with a loud **_CRASH!_**

"Nick," wheezed a weak voice.

I swung around to see the man who had saved my life.

"**YOU-?**" I said, shocked.

I couldn't belive my eyes.

It was _Rafferty_!

**_Rafferty_** had jumped in front of me and the bullet.

"I'm really sorry, Nick," He said wincing, his breaths coming in shallow gasps. "I'm sorry I couldn't do the same for your father."

I went to him. And crouched down next to him, he had been shot in the left lung. He didn't have much time left.

"But, why? Why did you-?" I asked.

"I made a promise long ago, along with a bad choice," Rafferty said, he pulled out two guns from his holsters and held them out to me.

"This is my only way of redemption, Nick."

At once I could see that the guns he was holding out to me was my own Desert Eagles. I took them.

"I'm so sorry, Nick," He wheezed. "Now, go get that bastard."

Suddenly, Rafferty's shallow breathing stopped. His eye's glazed over. And I understood.

I swung around to finish off Rocky, once and for all, but to my surprise he was gone!

_Where had that bastard gone off to?_ I wondered. _He can't be far._

Suddenly, there was a clicking noise that got my attention. I looked up to see a highly trained figure roll out from behind one of the wooden crates, and look around. He wore a bulletproof vest, black mask over his face and in his hand was an Uzi.

Suddenly, several other's appeared, all dressed like the first.

My first thought was the SWAT team had showed up. Damn, where these guys trained.

"Whoa!" I exclaimed when I saw those few others show up, carrying AK-47's, Shotguns, and Thompson's.

"Hey guys!" I yelled to them. "It's all under control!"

Suddenly they all turned to the first figure who had appeared. I guessed this was their leader cause when he motioned to move foreword they, all did so, alert.

"You fellas with SWAT?" I called to them.

They didn't answer, they just crept foreword, hunched over their guns like commandos.

The closer they got then more obvious something became, something that was pretty alarming.

"I haven't see those uniforms… before..."

Suddenly there was a series of clicking as they cocked their guns and aimed, AT ME!

"**OH _SHIT!_**"

I quickly ran and dived behind one of the wooden crates as bullets fired at me. I rolled onto my back made sure that I had enough ammo before I did anything else. I waited until they had to reload until I jumped out, guns blazing, letting of bullets.

"Here comes a lead inema!" I yelled at I shot at them.

I was careful not to shoot at their bullet proof vests, if I did it may be the last mistake I ever made.

I got at least three of them down before they started shooting back.

I dived behind another crate and changed clips. Then I jumped out, shooting the last of them.

As soon as they fell I ran to their fallen bodies and snatched two of their machine guns, a MAC10 and a AK-47. I made sure to put my faithful Desert Eagles in my jacket.

I looked around to see a where the commandos had come from.

There was a space between one of the huge metal containers in the hanger and a small shed looking like area.

Despite the fact that there might be more of those 'commandos' I went through that small space.

It might lead to the only exit, and wherever that bastard Rocky had run off to.

As soon as I went through that opening I was greeted by gunshots. I swung around, but saw no one. Instinct told me to look up. As soon as I did I received a bullet in the shoulder, luckily I had that bullet proof vest installed inside my jacket, but it still hurt like hell.

A sniper on a high catwalk had shot me!

I aimed both of my guns at him as he quickly tried to reload.

"**Suck on these, Bitch!**" I yelled so loud my throat felt raw.

And then I pulled the triggers. Firing bullets at his ass. Needless to say he didn't live very long after that. Not long after he fell back on to the catwalk.

I marched forward below that catwalk. Guns still in my hands.

I didn't go at least fifty yards down the way, and made a turn to get into another shootout with those commandos. This time one with a Sig. He tried to fire at me, but I just gave a side roll and shot at him. He fell to the floor not long after.

But he wasn't the only one. As I rolled shooting at one commando another appeared with a shotgun. So I ended up shooting more than one of them.

As they fell to the ground I realized that my two machine guns where out of ammo.

_Damn._

I threw them aside and took up my Desert Eagles. And pressed on.

I hadn't gotten far until I ran into another set of commandos. This group had three of them and they appeared, suddenly, on the scaffold just in front of me.

_Oh Dim Sum!_

I dived sideways trying to avoid more damn bullets, as they shot at me with AK's and MP5's. As I dived I couldn't help but notice how close that scaffold they where on was next to a big-ass propane tank.

I landed with a roll and jumped back shooting at the propane tank yelling:

"Fire in the hole!"

It exploded with a loud echoing **_BOOM!_**

The commando's where in engulfed in a big fiery explosion. Their clothes caught fire instantly. They ran blindly on the scaffold.

It wasn't long before they where toast (Really bad pun, sorry).

Suddenly the sound of ricocheting bullets reached my ears just in time to avoid another catwalk sniper's bullet.

I rolled behind another of those metal containers and changed my clips. I waited until I knew for sure that the sniper was reloading his rifle before I jumped out shooting at him.

Just as he had fallen another commando appeared with a Arson Gun I dived forward as he pulled the trigger. Launching a deadly grenade-like bomb at me. I had just barely missed that explosion that would have killed me. Now I was pissed. I then fired back at him yelling:

"**I'm not going to reason with you! I'm just going to _shoot you_!**"

It took a few more dives and a few more pulling both triggers until I knew for sure that he was dead. As he fell bleeding to the cold hard ground. I sighed, and wiped my sweaty forehead.

I looked to my right.

And there was the exit.

I sprinted to it and just as I did three more commandos appeared. All with M16's!

_Shit!_

I ran forward shooting at two of them. They hadn't even gotten a shot when I killed two of them, but that left the third one with a full clip of bullets, and me in need of ammo.

I was just able to dive for cover behind a wooden crate before the commando tried to put half a pound of lead in my ass.

As soon as I changed clips I jumped out shooting at that jackass.

After pulling the trigger several times he fell to the ground and I ran out of the Exit singing quietly to my self, "You fought the law and the law won!"

---

I ran out of the hanger, and looked around, looking for that bastard Rocky. I was determined to find him and give that son of a bitch what has been coming to him.

At that moment a privet jet had started to take to the double figure 8 of Santa Monica's runway with it's take-off gear. It was that same blue and white jet I had been standing by several hours earlier.

As it passed I got a good glimpse of it's pilot.

It was Rocky!

He smiled at me in mock cheerfulness, and waved.

At once my rage boiled over.

"**_OH NO!_**" I bellowed to him. "**_YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY_** **_THIS TIME!_**"

I swung around, looking for something, any thing that could possibly get me beside that privet jet.

And there was Rocky's red Ferrari.

I ran to the driver's side, and yanked on the door handle. It opened and I jumped in. I pulled on to the runway and tore after Rocky.

He made the first turn in a series of eight turns to get on to the run way with me in the Ferrari hot on his ass. I pulled out one of my Desert Eagles and started shooting at his left engine. Bullets hit it but it looked like nothing was really happening. But I knew I had to keep it up, I just **_had to_** get Rocky out of the air.

Rocky then went to make the second turn and I kept right on his ass and kept shooting. He then went to make the third turn and I still kept close and still kept shooting at him as best as I could.

Rocky and his jet was making the four turn (halfway to taking off) when finally his left engine gave out from all my bullets and, well it gave a small explosion.

But Rocky kept going. And I knew he wasn't going to give up on trying to take-off the ground even with one engine.

I changed clips and started shooting at his right engine.

Rocky made his fifth turn to taking off, already he was gaining speed. I was trying to push the car to keep up, add that to trying to shoot out his right engine. He made his sixth turn, me still behind him and still shooting his right engine. By his seventh turn, I was having a hell of a time trying to keep up. But I, somehow, kept up shooting at his only engine.

Then it came, the last turn Rocky had to make then it was onto the runway.

He took to the runway. At once I had the gas pedal to the floor. I was firing at the engine.

Rocky had fifty feet down that runway until he would be clear for take off. I started shooting franticly at Rocky's jet, not caring where the bullets hit. Determined to take Russkie down.

Rocky was closing in to taking off.

I then aimed one last time, and fired.

As soon as the bullet connected with the engine it exploded.

Suddenly the nose end dived forward and the rest of the plane gave a sudden lurch and exploded in a great ball of smoke and fire.

---

The plane wreckage had made a perfect circle of five foot flaming inferno about one hundred in diameter. I parked the Ferrari (leaving my empty Desert Eagles in it) and went at the plane wreckage at a dead run. I flipped over the flames and landed on my feet. I looked up just in time to see Rocky.

He had made it out of the burning wreckage and was alive, but barely. His clothes and hair on fire. He was screaming from the pain.

"I'M BURNING!" He yelled blindly running.

I just stood there, hand on my hips, breathing in the burning fumes. Satisfied at what I was seeing in front of me.

"**Try laundering _that_,** **BITCH**!" I spat bitterly at him.

Rocky suddenly collapsed, wither from the pain or to finally die I can't really say.

"Well done, Mister Kang," spoke a voice, suddenly, behind me. A voice I had never heard before.

I swung around.


	21. CHAPTER 20: PUPPET MASTER

**20**

**PUPPET MASTER**

I turned to see a man, literally, walk through the fire like some sort of human demon.

This man was, defiantly, Asian. At least by the looks of him, but he looked nothing like the Triad scumbags that I had dealt with the past few days. His dark hair was slicked back without a strand out of place, his cheekbones where high, and his eyes where hidden by dark sunglasses. His long sleeved uniform shirt was a deep gray and his pants a jet black that matched his hair as well as my own, both looked like a uniform of some sort. His hands where hidden by black gloves. He had a strong military air to him.

Looking at him gave me a really bad feeling.

"You," I said, realizing I had seen him from somewhere. "I've seen _you_ before."

He took two steps forward and suddenly stepped into attention.

"Han Yu Kim!" He stated, "General of the North Korean Army!"

It was then something that Rocky had said awhile ago made sense: _Haven't you heard? The General is in town looking for his money…_

"Letmme guess," I said, putting my hands on my hips. "This counterfeit comes from North Korea?"

"Yes," General Kim said, a small smile on his face, walking past me. "My government has the same Swiss made Printing Presses as the U.S. Treasury. Only world governments can purchase them."

"So, _that's_ why the dupes are so prefect," I said.

Gen. Kim nodded and I knew I had one part of the mystery.

"What happened?" I asked in mock sympathy. "Did the world bank turn ya down for a loan?"

"America and it's Cronies _think_ they can ruin us by _economic manipulation_," Gen. Kim said bitterly, not catching my sarcasm. "HA! We will **_never_** succumb to your politics!"

"Hey, _Whatever_," I said, holding my hands out like I was ready to catch something that could be thrown at me, not wanting to discuss politics. "I'm just a cop. But tell me one thing though…"

There was one last thing that I had to have answered.

"Why the Russians? The Triad?"

"Shielding my country from an international fobar, Detective Kang," Gen. Kim explained.

Kim turned around and took a few steps; over his shoulder I could hear him say, "Besides, the Russians are old friends. Ex-KGB for the most part."

He turned to me.

"It **was** a perfect fit."

"Sure," I agreed, taking a few steps forward, piecing it all together. "Until Rocky decided to keep the loot."

"Yes," Kim nodded. "His morals became corrupt."

"So," I said, putting my hands on my hips, finding the final piece. "That's where you and your commandos come in."

"Exactly," Gen. Kim nodded. "Rocky was slippery, but then I learned about you personally after you, Kang, took down one of my best snipers."

"That was your sniper who was trying to take down Jimmy?" I said going to his right. Eyeing him carefully.

"Of course," Kim said, going to my right. "Every step you took in trying to find your father's murder I was, safely, behind you. And After finding out how your father truly met his end, well, all I had to do was follow you…"

We where circling each other, regarding each other. Watching and waiting to see what the other would do.

"Now my mission is _nearly_ done." Gen. Kim said.

"_Nearly?_" I repeated, cocking an eyebrow as we circled each other. "Is there anyone left?"

Gen. Kim and I stopped circling each other. A ominously bad feeling hit me when a dark smile played on the face of the man across from me.

"Just you, Kang," He said, smiling darkly, getting in to a ti-kwon-do stance. "Just you…"

---

I got into a fighting stance.

"You sure you wanna fight?" I asked him.

I don't know why but he was giving me a extremely bad feeling. But when he stayed in his fighting stance I just shrugged.

"Okay, I guess you do."

I went at him with a jump snap, he dodged and swung around with a chop, I was just able to block and lashed out with a snap kick.

He dodged, and, before I could block or even dodge it he swung around with a tornado kick that knocked me onto my ass.

"Recess!" I yelled trying to get up. "Time out!"

I had just gotten up when he started to step towards me.

"Aw Shit!"

I was just able to dodge his flying kick and swung around with a roundhouse punch. He blocked and went to give me a knife hand to the neck. I side blocked and then punched him.

That punch got him dazed.

Seeing that he was dazed I went forward with a roundhouse kick and then several punches.

Now that Gen. Kim was punch drunk, I gave him a 'tiger sweep' to the ground.

"Had enough?" I asked.

Suddenly Kim leaped up and gave me a hard knife hand right on a pressure points on the neck. I winced and stumbled back. Gen. Kim then gave me several punches in the chest then gave me a crescent kick across the jaw that made me taste blood.

I fell to the hard concrete ground.

I spat out blood and leapt up.

"Okay, now I'm getting pissed."

I ran at him with a thrust kick, he dodged it. He then went to kick, but I blocked. And lashed out with a punch. That got him.

I then went at him with another punch, but he blocked and tried to chop at my collarbone. I was just able to dodge it and lash out with a 'tiger claw'.

General Kim fell to the concrete ground but leapt up suddenly.

Anger flooding me, I ran at him. I swung around with a reverse crescent kick. That hit him. I then went at him with a punch, then another, then another.

Each blow was, surprisingly, hit him.

Suddenly he tried to give me another fatal blow to the neck. I dodged it and gave him a roundhouse kick in the chest.

He stumbled back.

I leapt up and gave him a 'dragon drop' kick in his chest.

General Kim fell back on to the concrete ground.

He went to sit up but groaned and fell back. Losing all consciousness.

A strange warm feeling spread through me. At first I didn't understand, and then I knew.

It was over.

I had, finally, won.

---

I stood over General Kim's unconscious body, the fire from Rocky's jet nothing but embers now, looking up at the sky.

The sun was beginning to set over LA, filling the sky with red, orange, and gold.

It was strange, but I felt more complete then I had in years. Like a part of me that had been missing all this time had finally been filled.

I took a deep breath.

"I hope I made you proud, Dad," I said, softly, to the sky.

There was a slight breeze, and, in some way that I couldn't explain, I knew he was.

Suddenly, I could hear a car pull up behind me.

I turned to see a black BMW Beamer pull up several yards behind me. Then passenger side door opened.

"You okay Nick?" Rosie said, concerned, getting out of the car, walking to me.

I nodded.

"Yeah," I replied. "I'm doing good. Real good."

At that moment another Beamer pulled up alongside the first, and the driver side opened.

Masterson glanced around frustrated and turned to me.

"KANG!" He yelled, running furiously to me. "YOU'VE GOT SOME **SERIOUS**-!"

Suddenly, the door to the first Beamer opened right into Masterson's face, knocking him out and on to the ground (I swear I did not laugh about it, well, not until later anyway).

The Chief got out of the car and glanced around, before she turned to me.

"Nice work, Nick" the Chief said with a smile.

She went to join me and Rosie.

"Thanks, Chief." I smiled back.

Suddenly, I just thought of something.

"Hey! How 'bout I buy you two dinner!" I spoke up. "I know this _great_ China bistro!"

Both women gave me a scathing look, recognizing what I had said from not long ago, turned on their heels and went to their car.

"No? Come on!" I insisted, good naturally. "What do ya say?"

I shook my head, smiling.

I had a feeling they would do that. But, hey, it was worth a try.

I walked to my red Ferrari opened the door to the driver's side and got it. And I drove off as the sun began to set over the horizon in classic Hollywood style.

It looked like it would be another beautiful night in LA.


	22. EPILOGUE: LIKE FATHER LIKE SON

**EPILOGUE**

**LIKE FATHER…LIKE SON**

Not bad, my friend. Not bad _at all_.

I _always_ knew Rafferty had gotten Henry in to something too deep to crawl out of. Nick made sure he got what he deserved. Along with the others.

As the Chinese say, "The apple doesn't fall to far from the tree."

If your chicken brain ain't getting it. What I mean to say is that Nick truly is his father's son.

The very first time I saw that kid take down a Perp. Some high class pimp, with a preference for purple velvet.

In that moment I saw my old friend and, boy, it made me smile.

And not cause of the guy's furry outfit, either.

If you think Nick's got it going on now, you should have been there when he worked Homicide.

Why do you think he got suspended in the first place?

Next time, when you have time, buy me and Expresso or a Raspberry Hammond Passion and I'll tell ya all about it.

But not now.

That's a Story for another day.

-**_GEORGE_**


	23. SPECIAL THANKS

**NOTE-**

**No Russian Mobsters, Members of the Chinese Triad, FBI agents, and solders from the Korean army were hurt (_too badly_) in the making of this Fan fiction **

**_

* * *

_**

**_Special Thanks _**

This story is dedicated to my little brother (whom I nicknamed Stitch 626 with good reason) for finally getting me to sit down and seeing why he loved his newest game (You're a big pain in my rear, Bro, but I love ya anyway). My pals for encouraging (and forcing) me to type this. My Sensei's: Dave (I'm not giving Sensei cold fries!), Jenelle, Judy, and Jonathan (Aw, It's only a flesh wound!), and my Karate buddies Devin and Matt for showing me the way of martial arts, for helping me find my passions as well as helping me through the rough times (and boy where they plenty).

You guys are the best and I love ya!

---

Also a Special Thanks goes out to the Following people:

**_Allie (A.K.A Puppyeye90)_** (BEST FRIENDS FOREVER!)

**_Tesuma_** (I'm glad you had a chance to read it)

**_SoprothhClone _**(Thank you for the tips, I didn't really notice those mistakes)

**_The Wild Ambition_ **(Thank you _so_ much for being a fan and standing up for me my first and second time posting this)

**_Sadistic Fox_** (Thank you for reading my story and providing me with helpful advice)

**_Rockstar_ **(Glad you liked!)

**_Depplover_ **(Glad you loved my story Jess!)

**_Poison Ivory_** (Although you didn't review I want to thank you for posting that message and supporting True Crime!)

**_Jade Queen of the Damned_ **(Thanks for giving me the ideas and being and awesome and loyal reviewer!)

**_Damien Shepard_ **(I know! After all that hard work it finally payed off. I can't wait to read your sequel!)

**_El_ _Serpente de Cielo_ **(Remind me to hurt you Rob)

**_qwerty_ **(I'm glad you enjoyed it! Thank you for reviewing!)

**_Cynthia S._ **(Bumming that I'm finished?)

**_animeaeris_**(I hope you likedmy storyas much as you liked the game!)

**_White Shogun Ranger_ **(Thanks for loving my story as much as I loved typing it!)

**_Matt C._** (If it weren't for the fact we are related I'd kick you're ass. Naw, Just Kidding)

**_Kart_ **(Thanks for the reviews! Nice to know I'm kicking some ass!)

**_ShadowHawk_ **(My e-mail should be on my web page should you have any suggestions, and thank you for reviewing)

**_Tedtrad_** (Thanks for the compliment!)

I want to thank you guys for staying by my side through bad reviewers by people who didn't understand, bad chapters that I myself cringed at, delayed chapters, among other things.

You guys are the real reason that I wrote this and will continue to write some more

True Crimes.

Thank you.

---

As for any other new reviewers I welcome your opinion,

and I thank you for reading the first of my True Crime series.


End file.
